DAUGHTER OF AKU
by Kamen Rider Goji
Summary: To those who watched Samurai Jack, who was bummed out on the ending of that show? What with all that show's time paradox and the events of Kamen Rider Days Saga, guess how that ending can be fixed? However, there will be adventures in exchange of the fixing. Welcome everyone to this answer. Watch out!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Jack or Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective creators. All creations and characters belong to their respective creators too.

**Kamen Rider Goji: **Hello everyone. To everyone who's a fan of Samurai Jack show and its character named Ashi, be ready for a special surprise. You know for fiction, there are logic holes in time travel. Well you get to see where Ashi's time paradox can lead to. Enjoy.

* * *

**DAUGHTER OF AKU **

* * *

At first there was nothing, just the blackness.

"Ohh…" a woman's voice groaned. She felt her back and head rested against something. It was something comfy but something she never felt before.

What was she feeling?

On another note, why did it feel drafty in here?

She heard something opened followed by footsteps.

"Ryuji, thank goodness you heard my call!" a male voice happily said.

"Loki, who the Hell is this and what the Hell is she doing on my train?! And are there no clothes under her blanket?!" Ryuji loudly questioned.

"Please, Ryuji. Lower your volume. She's our guest and she doesn't look completely well," Loki pleaded. "Also, she needed the blanket."

"Cheh, fine but I'm still gonna get my answers," Ryuji adamantly said.

The conversation between these two unknown men began stirring her. The woman slowly opened her eyes, her blurry vision slowly becoming clear until she saw two strange people standing over her.

She examined the first man's clothes. He was definitely not from Jack's era as he wore a black leather bomber jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of leather combat boots. His dark hair was long and spiky, tied at the base of his skull in a ponytail. He also had icy blue eyes.

Then she turned her sights at the male figure in the black robe with horns that arose from under his head.

Startled, the woman jumped to her feet. The blanket fell off of her body, which ended up falling on top of the robed figure's head. The woman entered a combat stance, prompting Ryuji to tense up.

"Oh no, I can't see," the robed figure panicked as he tried to get the blanket off.

"Loki, stop fooling around!" the man ordered the robed figure as he stared at the woman, focusing on her face.

Looking at the woman, she appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. She also looked (ambiguously) East Asian. She had a pair of large, narrow eyes. She also had red lips added with lip last but not least, her black hair was down.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded as she glared at the two individuals.

"I should be asking you the same question," the man glared back.

"Ryuji, we should not be hostile towards our guest," Loki admonished Ryuji. When he finally took off the blanket, he blushed at the sight of the woman's naked body.

She had a slim, petite build. She's 5'3. She had a pretty damn skinny waist and arms yet her thigh and chest area was still quite developed.

"You should take the blanket and wrap it around yourself before we continue talking," Loki quickly offered while using his free hand to cover his eyes.

The woman widened her eyes as she looked down at her body.

"Uh-oh," the woman said. She took Loki's blanket and wrapped it around her body. "Thank you…Loki?"

"You're welcome," Loki happily returned.

"Ahem!" Ryuji coughed, getting the two's attention. "Now you know our names, but I still don't know YOUR name."

"My name is Ashi," the woman answered.

"Ah, hello and good evening," Loki bowed. "My name is Loki. It's very nice to meet you." He then produced a basket of cookies and handed one cookie to Ashi. "Take one. Please, be Ryuji's friend." Ryuji grabbed Loki by his horn and pulled him over.

Ryuji reminded, "Loki, she's an intruder. We do not offer cookies to intruders!"

Loki argued, "But we don't know if she's an intruder! What kind of intruder comes in naked?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the nudist kind?!" Ryuji rhetorically questioned. "Yeah I know about nudists and I respect their lifestyle. But what I don't respect is someone being in my train without permission."

Loki reasoned, "Ryuji, you can't keep treating everyone so coldly. Let's listen to her. Also, Kotonoha would want you to be kind." That did it for Ryuji.

Ryuji sighed in reluctance, "OK, fine, but get her something to wear first."

"Of course," Loki nodded. "We can't have her walking around naked all the time." He called to Ashi. "Ashi, will you please follow me? I will get you some clothes."

Ashi still remained wary.

"Look, Ashi. We're not gonna hurt you. I just you want to wear some clothes so that we can talk this over without getting distracted by your nakedness. Also, I would really like you to get your feet off of my booth seating. You're getting footprints all over it," Ryuji spoke in an annoyed tone.

Ashi looked down to see that she was standing on the booth seat. Ash stepped off of the booth seat and landed on the floor.

"Lead the way, Loki," Ashi nodded.

"Great, now why don't you have a cookie first? You didn't take the cookie yet and you could use a sweet for this situation," Loki offered.

Ashi walked up towards Loki and then stared at the cookie before taking it. Ashi slowly ate up the cookie and chewed it. Ashi's eyes widened at the taste as she finished chewing it up before swallowing it. Ashi smiled in response to the taste.

"Ah you like it," Loki clapped. "I'm glad. Now let's get you some clothes." Loki walked off with Ashi following him.

Ryuji stared at the back of Ashi's head, his mind filled with questions.

How did Ashi get on his train?

Where did she come from?

Why was Ashi at his train?

Also, why was Ashi naked on arrival?

Ryuji looked at the booth that Ashi previously rested in.

"Note to self: Get Loki to clean that booth," Ryuji said. He had no idea where she had been before she showed up there.

* * *

Loki led Ashi to the DynoLiner's dressing room.

"OK, here we are. Now I'll just open up the wardrobe and you can pick out girl's clothes to wear," Loki spoke. He approached the wardrobe and opened it up and then showed off its girl clothes. Loki then moved the folding shoji screen in front of the wardrobe. "OK. Now you can get behind this folding shoji screen and change into something better."

Ashi nodded and then went behind the folding shoji screen. Ashi removed the blanket and put it over the folding shoji screen. Loki saw Ashi's silhouette pick out a set of clothes and dress up. After a moment, Ashi came out of the screen in a copy of Kotonoha's school uniform.

"How do I look?" Ashi asked as she gave a twirl. Loki kept his eyes on Ashi's face, avoiding looking at her anywhere else.

Why?

The reason was that the uniform was tight with the skirt being way above Ashi's thighs. The tight uniform really showed off Ashi's figure, too much for Loki's comfort. The copy of Kotonoha's didn't fit her at all.

"Um, I think you should put on different clothing that's more suitable than the one you're wearing," Loki highly recommended.

"You're right," Ashi agreed. "I could use clothes that are not tight." She went back behind the screen, took off the uniform and then placed it over the screen. She picked out something else from the wardrobe and then put it on. Once she was done, she stepped out of the screen again. "Now how do I look?"

Ashi wore a duplicate of the red spaghetti strap dress that Kotonoha wore for the concert hall where her father discovered Ryuji was Ifrit. Unlike the school uniform, the dress hugged her figure perfectly with the dress covering more of her thighs compared to the uniform's skirt. To complete her look, Ashi was wearing a pair of black boots.

"You look wonderful," Loki complimented Ashi, making her smile. "Now we can meet back with Ryuji so that we can straighten everything out."

* * *

Loki lead Ashi back to the DynoLiner's dining car, where Ryuji was waiting for them. Ryuji was sitting at a different booth that had a tablecloth and napkins folded in some fancy way with the silverware set to his side.

Adjacent to Ryuji's booth was the rolling magnetic dry erase whiteboard.

"I'm glad you're here, Ashi. Now we can finally get things moving," Ryuji said as he stood up from the booth and then stood beside the rolling magnetic dry erase whiteboard. "While I was waiting, I had been thinking of a theory that can explain why you're here. Before we get to it, I need to hear your story."

Contrary to what most people believed, Ryuji was not just some dumb thug. He was actually pretty intelligent. It was just that he preferred to solve his problems through fighting. Anyway, as he needed to run a time train, it was required for him to understand the concept of time-travel, which included paradoxes and timelines.

"Very well," Ashi nodded. "I will tell you my story."

"Long ago, in a distant land, Aku, the shapeshifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a brave samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose him. Before the final blow was struck, he tore open a portal in time and flung the samurai into the future, where his evil is law. The brave warrior sought to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku...

"That warrior became known as Samurai Jack in the future. He saved countless lives and fought Aku's oppression as he tried to find his way back to his own time. Sadly, Aku destroyed all of the time portals and the sword left Jack. Fifty years have passed, but... Jack did not age. Time had lost its effect on him. Yet, the suffering continued. Aku's grasp choked the past, present... and future. He lost hope and became broken.

"Unknown to Jack and Aku, a cult of Aku worshipers have raised and trained a band of deadly assassins, for the sole purpose of killing the staunch samurai and winning Aku's favor. My six sisters and I were those assassins. We fought the samurai and tried to kill him only to result in my sisters being dead, and me as the sole survivor. Jack spared me and he put up with me insulting him and making attempts to kill him.

"My sisters and I were raised to _genuinely_ believe Aku was good and Jack was bad by our abusive mother. We were raised to hate and kill Jack without any reason other than to please our 'benevolent god' Aku. I eventually realized how wrong we were after getting to know the real Jack. The one we should hate is our mother who made us that way.

"One time, Jack tried to commit suicide so I told him of all the good he's done to talk him out of it. I helped him reclaim his lost sword by protecting him from threats, including my mother. I acknowledged Jack was the one who killed my sisters, but I didn't blame him; I blamed my mother for essentially sending us to our deaths. I made sure my mother got the blame before I killed her. Anyway, Jack got his sword and a shave and a haircut.

"Over time, we fell in love with each other. He tried to leave me to protect me but I wouldn't have it. Then Aku showed up before the samurai and me. I found to my horror that Aku's my _father_ (or rather left a bit of his essence for the Cult, which my mother drank, impregnating her with us). Aku took control of me, he made me fight Jack and he also transformed me into a demonic being like him. I was trapped in my own pit of darkness, threatened to be drowned by it until Jack gave me the strength to break free. As a result, I kept Aku's powers that allowed me to hold him off. I then realized I also had Aku's time travel power. So I used my time travel power to take me and Jack back to the past where Jack finally completely destroyed the past Aku. Jack and I were going to get married until I collapsed. Without Aku...I would have never existed. I faded away but then I woke up on your train."

"That story is so beautiful yet so sad and tragic," Loki sniffled as he used a tissue to wipe away his tears.

"That is a big moving story you got there," Ryuji acknowledged. "Well you gave me your story, I should give you mine."

"Years ago, my brother named Ryuki had a terrible future. It all started when he lost the girl of his dreams, named Jinx, in an accident. That brother made terrible choices that led him to becoming a monster known as Ryuga. Ryuga killed so many people, ruined his world, and he became the king of that same ruined world. Ryuga's former friend named Anubis tried to kill the past version of that monster only for that future monster to also end up in the past too. Anubis was back in the future, and Ryuga sent Ryuki to that ruined future before he disguised himself as Ryuki and stayed in the past. Ryuki learned the horrible actions that Ryuga did so he wanted Anubis to kill him to prevent the terrible future from happening but Anubis couldn't do it.

"Ryuga tried to take Jinx to the future to make her his queen, consequences be damned. Fortunately, Ryuki came back from the future to fight Ryuga. Of course, Ryuki got help from me and his spirit partner (it's a long story with the spirit partner), Ryuki's beasts and a warrior from another dimension to kill Ryuga. Of course in the process, Ryuki died. Thankfully, time got turned back by a God (again it's a different story that I'd rather not talk about) that allowed Ryuki to come back with the timeline changed.

"Anyway, Ryuki promised to not become Ryuga and he killed Ryuga. After Ryuga's death, Ryuga's timeline got deleted. It should've been the end of Ryuga yet for some reason he came back. Basically...due to a paradox, Ryuga's death was cancelled out since he technically did not exist to be killed in the first place. You on the other hand, still exist because of the paradox you made. You're a time remnant."

Ashi asked in confusion, "What?"

Ryuji answered, "An aberration that was created from an aborted timeline. Your existence itself is a paradox." He turned his head to his Imagin. "Loki, will you please use the marker and the whiteboard to help explain?" Loki nodded. Loki took the marker from the whiteboard and then began drawing up a diagram of the timeline, using the story Ashi gave.

Loki explained as he drew up the diagram, "OK, so you were born of Aku's essence and thus had his powers to open a portal to send Jack and yourself back in time to destroy Aku. Of course, with Aku gone, you would not have existed, but that would mean Jack would not have been able to go back in the past, but by destroying Aku, he...Oh my God, this is giving me a headache." Loki stopped drawing the diagram and then put down the marker back at the whiteboard. He rubbed his temples.

Ashi bemused in response, "Aberration? Aborted timeline? I have trouble understanding all this. I thought that with Aku destroyed, I thought the important consequence would be that I never exist and that would be it."

Ryuji clarified, "Basically, you created a paradox, but since the universe needed Jack to destroy Aku, you were allowed to exist to allow that to happen. And once that was done, you faded away and ended up on my train because it happened to pass by. Look, trying to make sense of time travel is going to give us headaches. So, let's just maintain that you just ended up on my train just because. Because right now we don't know what's keeping you anchored. If you step out of this train, you might fade away for good."

Ashi asked in horror, "Anchored? You mean I can't continue existing forever?"

Ryuji sighed, "I don't truly know."

Ashi inquired, "You spoke of Ryuga. Does this Ryuga has the same problem I have in that he might away for good?"

"I wish he would fade away for good," Ryuji sourly said.

Ashi noted, "I see you hate Ryuga very much. I also see that he doesn't have that same problem I might have."

Ryuji replied, "Yeah, I do hate him a lot. He's a constant reminder of what I could become. As for the problem, I don't know how he still exists when he's outside of a time train."

Ashi became saddened and frowned, "So we don't know if I can step out of this train or not without fading from existence."

Ryuji assured, "Don't worry. Sooner or later, I can find help to determine if you can exist out of this train or not. They can check up on you and they can fix up any possible problems; and then before you know it, you will be back with your Jack as soon as possible. So in the meantime, you can stay on this train." Ryuji's words cheered up Ashi.

Ashi gratefully said, "Thank you."

Ryuji sympathetically said, "Hey, I know what it's like to want to continue existing. I also know what it's like to not be complete without the significant other."

Ashi blinked, "You have a significant other too?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah I do and let's just leave it at that." He was not ready to explain more of his life with someone he just met.

Loki informed, "His significant other's name is Kotonoha and she is lovely." Ryuji put Loki in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Ryuji cursed, "Dammit Loki! I didn't want to have her name said!" Ashi looked on at the scene between Loki and Ryuji in confusion.

Ashi observed, "You two have an odd friendship."

Loki clarified, "Yeah that's how our friendship goes. Sure he acts mean to me and inflicts bodily harm, but I'm OK with all that because I know Ryuji is a good friend deep down."

Ryuji demanded, "Loki, stop saying nice things about me! You're ruining my reputation!" He then stopped his noogie and then looked at Ashi. "But yes, Ashi, I'm rough with Loki at times but I would never abuse him because he's my friend and my subordinate."

Loki gratefully said, "Thank you, Ryuji."

Ryuji returned, "Don't mention it, Loki. No seriously, don't ever mention it. I want to keep my reputation up all times." He then glared at Ashi. "That goes the same for you, Ashi."

"OK…" Ashi accepted. "So can you help me?"

"Well I was on my training trip, but I can put it on hold and make a stop at King's Terminal where you can get the help you need," Ryuji decided.

'Thank you," Ashi smiled in gratitude. "I really appreciate it."

"You don't have to make a big deal out of it," Ryuji downplayed. "Just wait here and I will turn my train around for King's Terminal. King's Terminal is the place that can help you with your problems."

"King's Terminal, got it," Ashi nodded.

"Loki, put the whiteboard away and prepare a meal for Ashi," Ryuji ordered. "I'm gonna set the destination for King's Terminal."

"Yes, Ryuji," Loki obeyed. He rolled the whiteboard away.

Ryuji stepped away and moved towards the door, getting past Ashi with his back turned on her in the process.

"Wait," Ashi called, stopping Ryuji in his tracks.

"What?" Ryuji asked, trying to keep his annoyance from being shown.

"You said due to a paradox, Ryuga's death was cancelled out since he technically did not exist to be killed in the first place. My sisters were killed in the future and then past Aku was killed, changing the timeline. Does this mean my sisters' deaths are cancelled out too?" Ashi seriously questioned.

"It is possible but I am not fully sure," Ryuji answered with some uncertainty. "I suggest you don't get your hopes up."

"I see," Ashi frowned in sadness.

"I'm sorry," Ryuji simply apologized. He exited the dining car.

Ashi looked down at the floor, being left to stew in her sadness and anxiousness. All those sisters were dead, and they might be back yet there's no certain way to tell for sure if they're alive or not. Should she look for them first or come back to Jack first? These thoughts gnawed at her from the inside.

"Ashi, are you alright?" Loki asked, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Ashi asked, snapping to attention.

"I said are you alright? You look unhappy."

"It's just about my sisters. They might be alive but there's no way to be sure. I'm torn between wanting to find my sisters or reuniting with the man I love."

"Oh don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, I can have Ryuji keep a lookout for your sisters while you go back to Jack."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Oh yes. You deserve to be back with someone you love and have your sisters back at the same time. Just focus on reuniting with Jack and leave the sister finding to me and Ryuji. Oh you're hugging me."

"Thank you, thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem. So what would you like to eat?"

"Well um, I would like to have a big tray of sushi if it's alright with you."

"Oh it's no problem, just take a seat where Ryuji sat and you'll get a delicious tray of sushi complete with chopsticks."

"I would love it very much."

* * *

At the Dynoliner's cockpit, Ryuji was mounted on the Machine Dyno-Breaker. He already set the coordinates and had the Dynoliner on auto-pilot for King's Terminal.

"Hello, Ryuji," Loki greeted as he entered the cockpit.

"Weren't you supposed to get the meal ready for Ashi?" Ryuji quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't get it ready yet. I wanted to see if you would like to eat anything as well."

"Oh well in that case, I would like to have a bloody rare steak with mashed potatoes and gravy all over them."

"Good choice. I will get it ready right away."

"Good. I could use a tasty meal for the uninvited guest and the detour."

"Helping people is its own reward."

"Yeah, helping people is its own reward but it would great if I do get other rewards too."

* * *

Ryuji entered the DynoLiner's dining car. He saw Ashi sitting in the booth he sat in before. Ryuji sat at a different located right behind Ashi's booth, patiently waiting for his food.

"Who's hungry?" Loki asked as he came out of the kitchen. He was holding up a platter of sushi with one hand and a plate of steak meal with his other hand.

Loki set down the plate of steak meal at Ryuji's table before he set down the sushi platter at Ashi's table. Loki pulled out a pair of chopsticks from his robe.

"Here are chopsticks to go along with your sushi that's topped with soy sauce," Loki said as he handed Ashi the chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food and chopsticks," Ashi gratefully said as she took the chopsticks.

"Think nothing of it. You're our guest," Loki returned.

"Uninvited guest," Ryuji muttered. Loki picked up on it.

"Ryuji," Loki sternly said.

"I know, I know. She's our guest and she's welcome here," Ryuji gruffly acknowledged.

"So why don't you go and chat with her, make her more welcome?" Loki suggested.

"Don't push it," Ryuji warned.

"You two should socialize with each other. It's a great opportunity to make a new friend," Loki pressed on.

"I'm on this training trip to grow stronger, not to make friends!" Ryuij yelled, banging his fist on the table. He turned his head to see Ashi staring at him. "What are you looking at?!" Ashi quickly turned her attention back to the food. "Damn, now I lost my appetite. Way to go, Loki."

"I'm sorry, Ryuji," Loki apologized.

"Just leave me alone," Ryuji ordered. "Could you just clean up the booth the naked Ashi was in instead?"

"As you wish," Loki bowed before leaving to do the latter of what Ryuji asked.

Ashi used her chopsticks in eating the sushi, saddened at the fight between Ryuji and Loki. It's a terrible sight to see friends fight each other.

The tired Ryuji mustered up his appetite to dig into his meal. The sooner he takes care of Ashi, the sooner he gets back to his training trip so that he can come back to his Koto-chan sooner.

* * *

Eventually, the DynoLiner reached its destination. It stopped within one of the KingLiners parked within the platform. The DynoLiner's door opened with Ashi standing at the doorway.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ryuji impatiently asked as he stepped up behind Ashi. Standing behind him was Loki.

"Didn't you say that I step out of this train, I might fade away for good?" Ashi asked in concern.

"Yeah I did, but we're in the King's Terminal that's in the Sands of Time so you should be OK to step out," Ryuji explained. "And before you ask me about Sands of Time, just ask the Station Master your questions. Anyway, you can step out now."

Ashi took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She stepped out of the DynoLiner, expecting the possibility that she might disappear. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. She examined her body, seeing that she's OK.

"I'm still here," Ashi breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah of course you would, I just explained it to you," Ryuji confirmed in annoyance. "Now come on, follow me and I'll take you to the Station Master."

* * *

In Ryuji's search for the Station Master, Ashi took in the sights of King's Terminal. Like any train terminal, there were ticket counters and ticket machines. However, unlike the usual train terminals, the King's Terminal was vast. There was an indoor amusement park, a zoo, a shopping mall with a variety of stores, an immense food court and also a movie theatre. There was even an arcade and several restaurants available.

"Incredible," Ashi softly admired.

"Come on, keep moving," Ryuji reminded. He didn't want to deal with his guest getting lost and having to find to find her.

* * *

After a period of travelling, Ryuji found an elevator to the Station Master. He accessed the elevator, leading its doors to slide open. Ryuji entered the elevator, followed by Ashi and Loki. The elevator doors closed up before the elevator began moving.

* * *

Ryuji, Loki and Ashi were standing in the elevator with no choice but to listen to elevator music.

Ashi and Loki liked the music. For Ryuji, he found it annoyingly soothing.

* * *

The elevator doors opened up to the floor the Station Master was in. Ryuji, Ashi and Loki exited out of it.

* * *

Ryuji, Ashi and Loki eventually got the Station Master's office where the Station Master was sitting at his desk.

Station Master (駅長 Ekichō) was the man who was DenLiner Owner's rival. The two looked identical, with the Station Master wearing in white uniform and having effeminate mannerisms.

"Ah Hasuma-sama, I'm surprised to see you here," Station Master smiled. He took a note of Ashi. "I see you brought a new friend."

"She's not my friend. She's just someone who happened to end up on my train," Ryuji corrected.

"Oh really?" Station Master blinked. "How did that happen?"

"Ashi, tell him what you told me and Loki," Ryuji instructed the woman.

Ashi gave the Station Master the same story she told Ryuji and Loki before, catching the Station Master's interest. When she finished, Ryuji took his turn to speak.

"She's a time remnant from an aborted timeline. I need you to help her see if she can exist outside the Sands of Time and help her get back to the world she disappeared from."

"Very well," Station Master complied. "I will of course help Ashi out in any way I can."

"Thank you," Ashi gratefully said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do. You are a woman who somehow survived getting erased from history after making a selfless sacrifice, and you seek to reunite with the man you want to marry. I don't think there is harm in helping you in living a happy life," Station Master replied. "I will have scientists give you a check-up and I will find the world where Samurai Jack is."

* * *

Station Master had Ashi subjected to various tests ran by his scientists. Ashi cooperated with everything so that she could return to her future husband as soon as possible.

Ryuji was tempted to just leave Ashi to the tests but instead he stayed behind because he was curious of whether Ashi kept Aku's powers or not. When Ryuga came back, he had all his powers back plus the bonus of that new teleporting ability. So if Ashi kept all of Aku's powers, maybe this whole detour could work to his benefit.

"Good news, Ashi. It looks like you are completely OK to continue existing out of the Sands of Time. That means you can return back to your future husband outside of the train without worrying about fading away. Oh and you will be interested to know that our tests showed that you have your powers back," Station Master informed. The news on the powers brought Ryuji complete delight.

"I have Aku's powers?" Ashi asked the Station Master in shock. "I thought it was completely gone after Aku's death."

"Why ask? You should be glad to have powers so you should not think about it," Ryuji told Ashi.

"She just wants to know, Ryuji," Loki spoke to his master.

"Well she should not look a gift horse in the mouth," Ryuji retorted.

"Not look a gift horse in the mouth?" Ashi repeated in confusion.

"It's a saying that basically means don't question the value of a gift," Station Master clarified.

"I see. I suppose you two are right that I shouldn't question myself having Aku's powers," Ashi slowly accepted.

"See, that's the spirit," Ryuji encouraged. "Why worry about keeping those powers when you could do so much with them."

"Yeah you're right," Ashi agreed. She stiffened, turned her head to Ryuji and evenly stared at him. "You want to fight me, don't you?"

"Heh, I guess you figured me out," Ryuji chuckled, not bothering to deny it.

"Ryuji!" Loki scolded.

"Hey, I was on a training trip until Ashi showed up so the least she could for me is to fight me," Ryuji defended.

"OK, I suppose…that's fair," Ashi sighed.

"Look at it this way. At least you can practice with your powers, which can also help you learn about them and control them," Station Master positively said.

"Yeah, what he said," Ryuji agreed.

Ashi closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening her eyes and staring at Ryuji plus the Station Master.

"I'll do it. I'll fight Ryuji for at least one time," Ashi decided while raising one finger.

"OK. One is good enough for me to defeat you," Ryuji grinned in a feral way.

"You really think you can beat in just one fight?" Ashi incredulously asked Ryuji.

"Oh please. I fought a lot of tough opponents. You're just gonna be another one for me to beat," Ryuji boasted.

"Oh, I see. You really think so, huh?" Ashi frowned. "Pick the location."

"Station Master, do you have a dojo we can use?' Ryuji asked.

"This place does have one," Station Master nodded. "Follow me, Ashi, Ryuji and Loki."

"Alright!" Ryuji cheered. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Station Master led the Ryuji, Ashi and Loki to the terminal's private dojo. The dojo had white walls, tatami flooring, and the Station master's picture on a poster in a martial arts gi that was hanging off the ceiling.

"Welcome to my dojo," Station Master introduced.

"This place looks good," Ashi complimented.

"Oh thank you," Station Master gratefully replied. "I do like to have my dojo look clean, nice and neat. Hold on while I get you and Ryuji proper clothing for fighting in this place."

Station Master moved on ahead, leaving the three behind. When he came back, he handed Ryuji and Ashi keikogis for them to use. Station Master directed Ashi to the women's locker room as Ryuji went to the men's locker room for the two to change. Ryuji and Ashi went inside their respective locker rooms for moments. When Ryuji and Ashi were done changing, they exited out of their respective locker rooms to be shown wearing their new clothing.

Ryuji wore his black keikogi while Ashi wore her green keikogi. Both fighters were bare feet.

Ryuji and Ashi stepped away from each other until they stopped at the right amount of distance. Station Master stood between Ryuji and Ashi, acting as referee. Meanwhile, Loki was standing on the sidelines.

Station Master announced, "OK, so I don't know how you two prefer to fight. So just to be safe, you two could fight in whatever way you want. The only rule is that there will be no hitting below the belt. Are there any objections or questions?"

"No problem from me," Ryuji nodded. He groaned when he saw Ashi raise her hand.

"Yes, Ashi?" Station Master asked.

"Um, what do you mean no hitting below the belt?" Ashi questioned.

"Basically, you can't hit people in the crotch," Station Master clarified.

"Why?" Ashi asked in curiosity.

"It is bad taste to hit someone in the crotch for official fights and at times in unofficial fights," Station Master elaborated.

"But in fights without rules, it is fair game to hit someone in the crotch," Ryuji defended. "Now could we please get on with the fighting? I've been itching to fight already."

"OK is everyone ready?" Station Master asked, receiving nods from the combatants. "OK, fight!"

With the Station Master's signal set, Ryuji and Ashi charged towards each other. Ryuji and Ashi reared back their fists and threw them at each other.

POW!

Ryuji and Ashi's thrown fists had made contact with each other. Ryuji and Ashi threw their free fists at each other, only for those fists to end up caught in each other's grasp. Ashi and Ryuji released those grasped fists before throwing them at each other again, only to dodge each other's blows.

Ryuji head butted Ashi, catching her off guard. Ryuji pressed on the advantage by slugging Ashi in the face, knocking Ashi down to the tatami floor. Ryuji stomped his foot down on Ashi, prompting the woman to roll out of the way.

Ashi jumped to her feet and then kicked at Ryuji only for Ryuki's dark half to catch it with his hands. Ryuji was about to elbow Ashi's caught leg with the intent to break it when the woman thought fast and spun around to have her other foot to powerfully kick Ryuji in the face, getting him to let go of her. Ashi used her free foot to kick Ryuji in the gut. Ashi scrambled away from Ryuji until she reached the proper distance.

Ashi got back to her feet and assumed her stance. In that moment, Ryuji froze from her feet up to her neck in a block of ice. Ashi struggled to break free before she saw Ryuji stalking towards her like a predator stalking its prey.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you but I can't guarantee you'll make it out of this fight in one piece," Ryuji menacingly grinned, feeling bloodthirsty. Ashi glared at him as Ryuji came face to face with her.

Not a good idea, Ryuji.

Ryuji suddenly got blasted to the wall by Ashi's red eye beams at point blank range. Ashi broke free of the ice, shown to be wearing what appeared to a black bodysuit instead of her clothes. Ashi ceased her eye beams, letting the smoking Ryuji slump down to the floor. Ashi charged at Ryuji as she fired her eye beams at the downed Ryuji in succession, not giving Ryuji a chance to fight back. Ashi got close to Ryuji, raising her fist up before she threw it hard.

POW!

Ashi returned the favor by slugging Ryuji in the face. Ashi pummeled Ryuji all over the place, especially the face. After a few moments, Ashi finished her beat down on Ryuji with the man being left bruised, smoking and unconscious.

"The match is over. Ashi wins," Station Master declared.

Loki quickly tended to the fallen Ryuji as the Rider's healing factor took effect.

* * *

Ryuji woke up suddenly in a bed later.

"Huh, what happened?" Ryuji asked. He sat up to see Loki, Station Master and Ashi (who was back in her dress and boots).

"You lost," Station Master answered.

Ryuji clenched his bed sheet as he cursed himself. He underestimated her. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"I want a rematch, Ashi," Ryuji demanded, raising Ashi's eyebrows.

"What, you want to go again?" Ashi asked in surprise.

"Damn right I do," Ryuji confirmed. "So get back into your fighting clothes and let's get next fight started."

"You sure you want to do this? Maybe you should first rest," Loki spoke out of concern.

"No, I'm good," Ryuji refused Loki. He glared at Ashi, daring her to refuse. "So let's go."

* * *

Station Master, Ryuji, Ashi and Loki were all back at the terminal's private dojo. Once again, Station Master was acting referee and Loki stood on the sidelines. Ashi was back in her green keikogi with bare feet, standing at a distance away from Ryuji.

"Ready? Fight!" Station Master signaled.

"You got lucky but this time your luck has run out," Ryuji declared as his body began to radiate a golden aura. "_GenJyu Ifrit-Ken!_"

"GenJyuKen!?"Ashi repeated in confusion.

"_Genkaiho!_" Ryuji unleashed a wave of golden Genki from his body that saturated the air. The instant the Ashi was exposed to this she felt a heavy pressure that forced her to her knees. Not only that, the temperature dropped rapidly, causing her to shiver. This was all due to Ryuji adding his own cryokinetic energy to his Mystic Release. He used it often to intimidate people, giving him an edge as his Killing Intent drained the will to fight out of them. It made it clear that he was a predator and that they were all his prey.

Ashi was alarmed by what Ryuji had done as she began to break out in cold sweat. She struggled and shivered. She used her one hand as support in futile attempt of getting back up. The cold chill surrounding her was not doing her any favors either. She struggled to fight the pressure and cold but she started to freeze.

This oppressive aura was forcing her to submit, or at least attempting to, and the cold was incapacitating her as well.

Returning the favor, Ryuji didn't waste time in defeating Ashi. He quickly ran up towards Ashi and threw his Genki fueled punch towards Ashi's gut.

POW!

Ashi choked as the punch to the gut knocked the air out of her. The punch was so powerful her vision began to get blurry. Ryuji kicked Ashi in the face, sending Ashi flying. Ryuji jumped up and met Ashi in mid-air and delivered a Genki fueled axe kick down on Ashi's gut, sending her crashing into the tatami flooring so hard that Ashi lost consciousness. Ryuji landed down in front of the grounded Ashi.

"Ryuji wins!" Station Master declared.

Ryuji noticed that Ashi's injuries were healing.

* * *

Now it was Ashi's turn to suddenly wake up suddenly in a bed later on.

"Oh my head," Ashi groaned. She looked down to see that she was wearing a medical gown. Then she turned her head to see Loki, Station Master and Ryuji (who was back in his original clothes).

"Good to see you awake and healed, Ashi," Station Master smiled.

"Healed?" Ashi questioned as she looked herself over. "You mean I'm perfectly alright?" She remembered the beating Ryuji gave her in that last fight.

She defeated those who were not Samurai Jack but the last fight was a clear reminder that there would always be stronger opponents out there that could beat her. She needed to become stronger so that she wouldn't fall to those stronger opponents. She needed to become stronger for herself and others.

"Yes. You see when my doctors examined your body they found there was no injuries. Your body healed itself up," Station Master explained.

"Aku," Ashi muttered. Ryuji's sharp hearing picked up on it.

"Yeah it is the Aku in you," Ryuji confirmed. "You can heal from your injuries just like me."

"Just like you?" Ashi parroted.

"Yeah I'm not really human. I'm a monster but the difference is that I think you're only half a monster and half a human," Ryuji explained. He assumed it was the case since Ashi looked human and her mother must've been a human who drank Aku's essence that resulted in Ashi being born half demon. Well that and the smell he got from Ashi that signified her genetic status.

"No, you're human, Ryuji. You're just a human who just has an additional gene," Loki argued.

"Additional gene? What's a gene to begin with?" Ashi questioned.

"A gene is the basic physical and functional unit of heredity. Genes are made up of DNA. Some genes act as instructions to make molecules called proteins. However, many genes do not code for proteins. In humans, genes vary in size from a few hundred DNA bases to more than 2 million bases," Station Master explained.

…

Ashi gave Station Master a confused blank look.

"Gene is a unit of DNA that is usually located on a chromosome and that controls the development of one or more traits and is the basic unit by which genetic information is passed from parent to offspring," Station Master spoke in his attempt to simplify.

"I get something passed on from parent to offspring but I just don't understand the rest of what you just said," Ashi stated. "What do you mean by genetic exactly? What is DNA and a chromosome?"

Ryuji interjected, "You got human blood and demon blood. You're a half-demon, basically. You appear human but with demonic powers."

"OK _that_ I get," Ashi replied to Ryuji. "Loki said you have an additional gene. What does that mean?"

"It's not something I wanna talk about," Ryuji coldly replied, dodging the question. He never liked talking about his Orphnoch status to new people. It just reminded him that he's never human to begin with.

"For any parts of information you don't understand, I will take my time to help you the best way I can. I needed to have a word with you anyway because I need to talk to you about the rules of time travel," Station Master said.

"I know that changing something in the past affects the future plus anyone from the future," Ashi stated, knowing personally from her experience with time travel and changing the past that led to her fading out of existence.

"Actually it's not just that, it is more complex than just that," Station Master clarified.

"It is?" Ashi asked in surprise. What other rules and effects of time travel could there be?

"Yeah it is," Ryuji supplied. "There's do and don'ts for time travel. Station Master, I'll leave the lecturing to you while Loki and I go off to resupply my train. I'll meet you and Ashi back in your office later. Come with me, Loki."

"As you command," Loki bowed before he followed Ryuji out of the room.

"Ashi, here are your clothes," Station Master said as he handed Ashi the folded dress and placed the boots right beside her bed. Ashi took the dress. "OK, I'll just leave the room before you dress up. Let me know when you're finished."

* * *

Ryuji and Loki had been working on resupplying the DynoLiner from the inside.

"Loki, is everything on the train resupplied?" Ryuji asked as he looked at his clipboard.

"Yes it is, Ryuji!" Loki happily reported.

"Good!" Ryuji nodded, checking off on the paper attached to his clipboard. "All this fighting and resupplying is making me hungry. Loki, can you cook me a meal?"

"Shouldn't you invite Ashi to the meal time too?" Loki suggested.

"What? I already gave her a meal once, isn't that enough?" Ryuji complained. Loki gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll invite her back for a meal. I was planning to meet up with the Station Master and Ashi after I'm done eating but I suppose I could do the former first." Loki smiled.

* * *

"And that's why it is important to follow the rules of time travel as much as possible or else you might end up undoing the fabric of space and time," Station Master finished. He saw Ashi, who's back in her dress and boots, standing still and being very silent yet looking troubled. "But don't let what I said about time travel rules make you feel so much pressure. Just do the best you can when it comes to following the rules of time travel." Station Master suddenly got a buzz from his intercom. He pressed the button on his intercom. "Yes?" He removed his finger from the button.

"_Station Master, Ryuji Hasuma and Loki are here to come to your office_," female receptionist reported.

Station Master put his finger back on the intercom.

"Send them in," Station Master ordered before releasing his finger from the button.

"_Yes sir_," the receptionist complied.

Ryuji and Loki entered the office.

"Hey," Ryuji simply said to Ashi and Station Master.

"Hi," Station Master waved.

"I got my train resupplied but I want to know if you found Ashi's timeline yet," Ryuji told the Station Master.

"You're in luck, Ryuji. I got the timeline already located," Station Master informed, making Ashi perk up.

"You do?" Ashi asked, feeling hope growing inside of her.

"That's great!" Ryuji grinned. "Give me the coordinates, and I'll take her there right away!"

* * *

In the DynoLiner's cockpit, Ryuji mounted himself on his DynoBreaker. He held up his Dyno Pass that contained the train ticket given by Station Master. The train ticket depicted the image of Samurai Jack and the date of his timeline. Ryuji inserted the Dyno Pass into the DynoBreaker.

"Set time-space coordinates! Ashi's timeline, here we go!" Ryuji declared.

* * *

The DynoLiner came to life and departed from the King's Terminal.

* * *

Ryuji entered the DynoLiner dining car.

"OK I got the train set to auto-pilot and have it heading towards Ashi's timeline. We will get there eventually," Ryuji spoke up. He then eyed Ashi sitting at a booth with a bowl of ramen in front of her and chopsticks placed right beside the bowl of ramen with those same chopsticks lying on napkins.

Ashi sitting at a booth with food was not something bothering; but it was the fact that his bowl of ramen, his chopsticks and his napkins were on the same table that Ashi's sitting at. He glared at Loki who was standing innocently beside Ashi.

"Loki…" Ryuji growled.

"You two should eat at the same table, socialize." Loki insisted.

"Loki, I-!" Ryuji started but then he calmed himself down. "OK, fine. I will eat with Ashi but don't expect me to be her friend."

"Thank you, Ryuji," Loki gratefully said. At least it's progress for him.

Ryuji sat down at Ashi's booth. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating his ramen. Ashi did the same as Ryuji regarding her ramen too. Both of them slurped their ramen, not really talking to each other. When they finished slurping their ramen, they drank up their respective bowl's broth. When the bowls were empty, they put down the bowls on the table.

…

Awkward silence filled the air.

"So I take it you're happy that you're going home?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm very happy that I can go home and that I can exist out of the Sands of Time," Ashi positively said.

"Yeah, glad you are getting happiness. Those of us who have inhuman origins should have happiness if we're being the good people we can be," Ryuji said, getting Ashi's attention.

"You have inhuman origins too?" Ashi asked in surprise.

Ryuji explained, "For most of my existence, I was just a ball of bottled up negative emotions that somehow gained sentience."

"Since you were a ball of emotions, how did you get a body?" Ashi inquired in curiosity.

"Long story short, my not great dad was able to get me a body," Ryuji simply answered. "So we're alike except the major difference between us is that you're still born through childbirth."

"I see," Ashi nodded, taking in what Ryuji said. She saw how similar and different they were to each other. "Of course you seem to be…crude compared to me." She was being careful not to set him off.

Loki vouched, "Ryuji is territorial which is why he behaved like that but he's actually nice once you get to know him." Ryuji put Loki into a headlock.

Ryuji wanted to keep his tough guy reputation. Only Kotonoha had the honor of seeing his soft knew how to make him purr.

"Please let go, Ryuji," Loki pleaded.

"I will if you stop saying to people nice things about me!" Ryuji barked.

Ashi blinked at the antics between Loki and Ryuji.

'_I got some story to tell Jack_,' Ashi thought to herself.

* * *

Travelling inside the time vortex was a hideous black train with a skeletal face and horns, dragging along passenger cars that were as pitch black and covered in red eyes.

It was the HorrorLiner.

* * *

Mounted on the Horror-Fire and piloting the demonic train from within the HorrorLiner's cockpit was the Living Gate named Sauron.

"OK I just finished off planting 101 Shido Horror Seeds in my travels over my long journey. That's gotta be a personal record," Sauron praised herself. "Let's see what I should do next? Plant more Shido Horror seeds, take a break or just devour some worlds? Hmm, decisions. Maybe buy some souvenirs for the wife and kids. Hm...what to do, what to do?" Her cockpit detected something, catching Sauron's attention. "What this? It looks like I have a time traveler in my area. Maybe I could have fun with that guy instead."

* * *

The HorrorLiner sped off, heading towards that unlucky traveler.

* * *

"OK, so you have six sisters who look like you but have different hairstyles; those sisters are covered neck-to-toe in hot ash and charcoal; and those sisters wear masks with horned head coverings? Did I get all that right?" Ryuji summarized.

"Yes, that is right," Ashi confirmed.

"OK then. If I ever find your sisters, I will let you know," Ryuji informed.

"Thank you," Ashi gratefully said.

"Don't mention it," Ryuji replied. "Look, I don't like to be known as a nice guy. I like to keep my reputation."

"Why is it so important to keep your reputation?" Ashi curiously asked.

"Just because," Ryuji simply answered, making Ashi raise her one eyebrow.

Before any more words could be exchanged, the entire train car suddenly shook violently.

"What the hell was that!?" Ryuji demanded.

"Are we under attack?" Ashi asked in concern.

"If we are, then they're screwing with the wrong guy," Ryuji growled. He instantly exited the train car. Ashi and Loki followed him.

* * *

The three were inside the main engine car's cockpit. They saw on the main engine car's main screen the HorrorLiner. The HorrorLiner fired its lasers at the DynoLiner, damaging it and rocking it.

"Sauron!" Ryuji growled.

"Who?" Ashi asked.

"You talked about Aku being such a bad guy, well I bet he's not as evil as Sauron," Ryuji stated as he got on his DynoBreaker and took control of it. "Ashi, you need to get back to the dining car and hold on. Loki, keep Ashi safe. I'm gonna have a train war with this bitch." He switched to manual controls and began fighting back with his train's weaponry.

"Ryuji, language!" Loki scolded but Ryuji ignored him.

"Time to earn our paycheck. Loki, let's do this." Ryuji grinned.

"Ready!" Loki saluted with both hands.

Ryuji slung on his Dyno Belt, surprising Ashi. He pressed the black From Switch button and the sound of a roar came out. "Henshin!" He swiped his Dyno Pass over the front and it roared again.

**[SABER FORM!]**

Ashi took an involuntary step back in shock as Ryuji transformed. The Plat Form suit formed before extra armor came together to fully form his Saber Form armor. The visor also slid down and attached to his faceplate, the thin slits flashing red to show that the change was complete.

"Incredible," Ashi commented.

Ashi took a moment to take in the suit. It was mostly black, as in the bodysuit and the armor itself. The center stripe on the chestplate resembled a train track and he had blue bands around his wrists and ankles. The belt had a buckle which resembled a pair of jaws framing a letter 'X' with a set of four colored vertical buttons on the right side. The helmet's visor was pointed slightly on the top corners with the bottom corners resembling fangs. The visor's slits were red.

"Damn right it is," Ifrit smirked underneath his helmet.

"Come Ashi, we have to go!" Loki instructed as he led Ashi out of the cockpit.

As soon as Ashi and Loki were gone, Ifrit could finally go all out with his train.

"Time to play, bitch!" Ifrit declared.

* * *

The Mammoth Engine car fired ice blasts from its trunk, forcing the HorrorLiner to maneuver around them.

* * *

Sauron challenged, "So you decided to finally take this seriously, huh?! Good, I enjoy killing prey that puts up a serious fight! To your station, Grimm-kun!"

* * *

The HorrorLiner's passenger cars fired blood red eye lasers at the DynoLiner, exploding on impact. The DynoLiner suffered damages as a result of the laser barrage.

* * *

"Grr," Ifrit growled as his cockpit rocked back and forth from the lasers.

"Let's divide and conquer!" Ifrit declared.

* * *

All three of the DynoLiner's train cars separated as they flew on individual tracks. Mammoth trumpeted and rammed into the HorrorLiner, piercing the train with its tusks. The HorrorLiner retaliated by blasting the Mammoth away with its eye lasers. However, it was soon hit from all sides as the Tyrano and Tricera trains circled around it, firing at it with flamethrowers and lasers. Mammoth joined its fellow trains as well as it fired ice blasts from its trunk.

* * *

"Grimm-kun, it's time for us to detach!" Sauron signaled as the sparks exploded from inside her cockpit.

* * *

The two extra train cars connected to the HorrorLiner detached. One had a hockey mask in the front while the other had the features of a panther. The HorrorLiner's passenger cars were left behind.

Sauron activated Panther and like Kulon it transformed into a fearsome mech resembling a black panther. It had AI and was instructed to destroy the DynoLiner. In the moving speed, Panther landed on top of the Tyranno's back, slashing at it. Tyranno roared in pain as it suffered damages, doing its best to shake off Panther.

Grimm was in the HorrorLiner Psycho and its weapon was a chainsaw that popped upwards and then it twisted down to the right side as the HorrorLiner Skull pulled it along. The Skull had lasers built into the horns and a secret weapon in its mouth.

HorrorLiner Psycho passed by Tricera, slashing it with its massive chainsaw. Tricera roared in pain, suffering damages from the chainsaw.

HorrorLiner Skull fired its lasers at the Mammoth as the latter fired its ice blasts. Those two attacks cancelled each other out. The Skull and the Mammoth charged at each other, firing their respective projectiles at each other. Both trains suffered hits but they still kept charging towards each other.

* * *

"RAAAAGH!" Ifrit roared to the top of his lungs.

* * *

"RAAAAAGH!" Sauron screeched to the top of her lungs.

* * *

The Skull and Mammoth collided with each other, generating an explosive shockwave as the trains suffered serious damages to their fronts.

The HorrorLiner Skull's mouth opened as Sauron screamed, "TAKE THIS!"

"FUCK YOU!" Ifrit loudly cursed as the Mammoth fired a cryo-blast from its trunk cannon and froze the Skull's face.

Sauron had her power melt the ice as she had her Skull fire an energy blast at point-blank range.

BOOM!

The Mammoth got blown away.

* * *

Alarms were blaring inside of DynoLiner's cockpit as sparks exploded out of it. Kamen Rider Ifrit struggled in keeping his train car from completely spiraling out of control.

"All trains reconnect!" Ifrit commanded.

* * *

Tyranno struggled in shaking the Panther off of it, only to still suffer claw damages from the mecha. Tricera blasted the Psycho away with its horn lasers, distracting it before going to Tyranno. Tricera assisted Tyranno by firing its lasers at Panther before personally knocking it off of its comrade.

The falling Panther transformed back into its default form before riding on its generating train tracks. Grimm and Panther's AI got orders from Sauron to reconnect with the train, which they complied with.

The three DynoLiner train cars reconnected with the Mammoth in front, the Tyranno in the middle, and the Tricera in the rear.

The three HorrorLiner train cars reconnected with the HorrorLiner passenger cars, with the Skull at the front.

* * *

"Brace for impact!" Ifrit shouted to everyone on his train.

* * *

DynoLiner and HorrorLiner engulfed themselves in blazing energy before they rammed into each other.

KA-BOOM!

Both heavily damaged DynoLiner and HorrorLiner flung throughout the time vortex.

* * *

Ashi and Loki were inside a DynoLiner's train car, clinging on to their seats while wearing their seatbelts. Ashi and Loki endured the DynoLiner spinning around out of control.

"Don't worry, Ashi! I think we can still make it!" Loki assured the guest while he was trying to be brave.

Ashi refused to let the train crash be the end of her, not when she could still reunite with her beloved.

* * *

At the night of an unknown world, the sky suddenly lit up with an explosion of colors. Next, two separate multicolored portals opened up and something flew out of each of them. They crashed at their respective locations in the woods, trailing lights from the portals they came out of. The two smoking crash sites were far, far away from each other.

* * *

"Are you alright, Ashi?" Loki groaned.

"Yeah, I am," Ashi answered as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?"

"Hold on, I'll look into my datapad," Loki answered. He took out his datapad from his robe before looking at the device. Ashi curiously looked at the datapad as Loki worked on it. "My datapad tells me that we are in modern day Japan."

"Is it Jack's world?" Ashi asked. If it was Jack's world, then they would be close. However, if it was Jack's world then it could be in danger of being destroyed by Sauron, and there's no way she's gonna let it happen.

"No it's not. I'm also getting readings from the train that it's heavily damaged. I'm afraid we're stuck here."

"No…."

* * *

The HorrorLiner landed in the middle of the woods with the train surrounded by broken trees.

* * *

"Oh…" Sauron groaned. "Not my favorite moment of the trip."

"Mistress!" Grimm, the Bone Imagin, called as he entered the cockpit. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, Grimm-kun!" Sauron scowled. "But that damn Ifrit messed up my train! I can tell this train is so badly damaged that I can't even move it!"

"What do we do?" Grimm asked.

"I will get us lots of hands," Sauron answered. She pressed a button that was on her bike.

* * *

The HorrorLiner's passenger cars opened up their doors, revealing multiple pairs of eyes from the interiors' shadows. Hundreds of Horrors stepped out of the passenger cars.

* * *

"Meet me outside the train," Sauron instructed. "I'm gonna do a quick systems check first."

"Yes, Mistress," Grimm bowed.

* * *

The DynoLiner had landed in the woods near the mountains. Stepping out of the train, Ifrit scanned the area. His eyes narrowed. He knew Sauron's nearby so he needed to get her before she gets him.

"Ryuji."

Ifrit turned his head to see Ashi and Loki standing behind him.

"Loki is coming with me but Ashi stays here," Ifrit instructed.

"What?" Ashi asked in surprise. "You can't just tell me to stay. I want to help."

"Ashi, you're strong but Sauron is a different level of evil and she's a Horror. She also has those demons just like her. If you get Horrors' blood on you, your soul will get stained. After a hundred days, you will suffer a slow and agonizing death as your soul falls into darkness and gets reborn as a Horror. And within those 100 days, you'll smell so delicious that Horrors would be drawn to you." Ifrit warned, leaving Ashi horrified.

"What's a Horror?" Ashi asked.

"Picture a skeleton covered in black flesh with sharp claws, long horns and wings," Ifrit described. Ashi widened her eyes at such a grotesque description. And that was a Horror's most basic form before it took a host and gained the power to metamorphose into something even worse. Then a Horror's appearance could vary and they would also gain unique powers and abilities from their new forms.

"Basically, Horrors are evil demons from their world who usually takes possessions of hosts and eat people's flesh. Now stay here and guard this train for us while Loki and I hunt down Horrors. We can't waste anymore time talking. Loki, get inside me!"

"Yes, Ryuji!" Loki complied, changing into an orb of light before going into Ifrit. Ashi was surprised at that scene.

Ifrit pressed the white button on his belt, turning the emblem white with a red 'X'. The belt released a roar as he swiped the Pass over it.

**[TYRANO FORM!]**

His Saber Form armor vanished as new armor replaced it. The chest armor connected and then the shoulder armor. Finally, the visor slid over his face and snapped on.

The chest armor was white with a vertical line of sharp gold teeth running down the middle. The shoulder armors were both shaped like tyrannosaurus-rex heads, white with red lower jaws and golden teeth. The visor looked like a pair of jaws with golden teeth in between. His white gauntlets and boots had red rings around the wrists and ankles.

The T-Rex head on his right shoulder then slid along his arm before stopping at the fist. The jaws opened and a red sword blade slid out from it.

Ashi stared at the armor in amazement. That armor of his could change into multiple different forms.

"It's extinction time!" Ifrit declared before he sped off deep into the woods in a white blur, leaving Ashi to watch him go.

* * *

Sauron stood before the assembled Horrors, with Grimm standing by her side. The Horrors all looked at Sauron right in her steel hockey mask, awaiting her commands.

"OK, listen up everyone!" Sauron called. "Our train is heavily damaged so I'm gonna need you all to go and stealthily collect me people to feed this train for repairs. However, I will need a small army of you to come with me and Grimm-kun in finding Ifrit to kill him. Is everyone clear on the plan?" Grimm and the Horrors all nodded. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

The Horrors flew off in different directions of the woods, scouring the place for people to collect.

A few Horrors found a family of campers. They swooped down at them, making the family scream.

SLASH!

Those few Horrors got decapitated by the jumping Ifrit armed with his red sword blade. The headless bodies crashed to the ground before disappearing into darkness while Ifrit landed on his feet.

"Run," Ifrit simply said to campers. The scared family immediately did as he said, even leaving behind their stuff in a hurry.

* * *

Sauron sported demonic wings as she flew through the woods along with her small army of fellow Horrors.

"Here, Ifrit. Come out and play~! Sauron sang.

Blue flames shot forth from towards Sauron, prompting her to dodge and have a bunch of Horrors take the flames instead. Those Horrors became frozen solid before they dropped down to the ground and shattered on impact. Sauron landed down on the ground with the remaining Horrors in tow.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sauron swiftly had her hands block shots directed at her.

"Look no further," Ifrit coldly said, stepping out of the woods to reveal that he was now clad in blue armor with a triceratops head on his left shoulder. A green visor covered his eyes with a horn bisecting it and two more horns flanking it.

Ifrit was in Tricera Form now. He had his DynoGasher pieces combined into Gun Mode and he had that gun pointed at Sauron.

"Ah it's good to see you, Ifrit," Sauron wickedly smiled. "Now I can have fun with you and make you pay for damaging my train."

"I'm making you pay for my train, first!" Ifrit shot back. He fired his DynoGasher at Sauron.

A couple of Horrors intercepted the shots, taking the hits for their mistress.

"Kill him!" Sauron ordered with a snap of her fingers.

On that signal, the Horrors hissed as they charged at Ifrit. Ifrit unleashed his blue flames that covered the Horrors and then extended towards Sauron. Sauron took flight, avoiding the blue flames. When the flames died down, all the Horrors were frozen in ice. With a flurry shots, Ifrit shattered the frozen Horrors into pieces.

Slow clapping filled the air, leading Ifrit to turn his head to see Sauron being the source. Sauron already retracted her wings into her body. Sauron had her golden ring on her right index finger.

"Bravo, Ifrit," Sauron complimented. "But they're just small fry compared to me."

Sauron put on her black belt with a thick square buckle. She fastened it on with a click. It resembled the many belts used by time train Riders but it had a red eye as the emblem for the buckle. There were no buttons on the side either but as soon as she put it on, it pulsed.

"Henshin!" Sauron called out as she waved her right hand in front of the belt.

"**HORROR FORM!**" The belt called out in a distorted demonic voice.

First, shards of dark energy encased her body, forming into a pure black Plat Form suit. The Jason-esque steel hockey mask became a faceplate for the suit. Secondly, her loyal Imagin servant (who's been inside of Sauron), morphed into energy which formed into additional armor pieces. Then the armor pieces slammed into place on her body. Finally, a black mask slid over her faceplate and attached itself to her helmet.

The suit looked like the medieval armor of Knights from the middle ages but it was not of noble appearance. It was evil, sinister, hateful, hellish and diabolical. Sinister spikes jutted out from the shoulders and in the centre of her chestplate was a giant red eye that generated an evil aura. Under the eye was a horizontal row of sharp teeth. The mask was black and skull-like with sharp teeth. It had four long sharp horns too, arranged to look like a crown and demonic red eye that generated the same evil aura as the one in her chestplate. A cape hung from her back but quickly retracted into her armor.

"_I am Pure Evil. Bow down or be-_," Kamen Rider Sauron spoke as the transformation was complete before she got interrupted by shots to her armor. "_Cockblocker!_"

On Sauron's belt were black bars that resembled bullet train cars. With a wave of her hand, the bars detached from her belt and combined together into a handle where a blood red blade extended. The blade glowed with a faint red aura. The sword then returned to her and she grasped it in her left hand. Sauron used the sword to deflect further shots coming from Ifrit's DynoGasher.

"Enough talk!" Ifrit yelled as he charged at Sauron. He had his Tricera Buster slid down his shoulder and attached to his hand as he pointed it at Sauron. "DIE!" When he was getting closer to Sauron, he switched out his DynoGasher for his Dyno Pass that he held over his belt buckle. At the same time, the mouth of the triceratops head opened to reveal twin gun barrels.

**[FULL CHARGE!]**

Energy traveled from the belt and into the Tricera-Buster on his left fist. The Tricera-Buster's horns glowed and the twin barrels in the jaw were being charged up. He then made a mad dash towards the Horror, drawing his fist back before throwing it forward. If this attack connected, it would cause a massive explosion but Ifrit wouldn't be harmed. Only his target would be.

KA-BOOM!

Well his target would've been if it was an opponent who's not Sauron. The smoke cleared to reveal that the unharmed Sauron caught Ifrit's thrown fist with one hand, and she impaled Ifrit in the chest with her HorrorGasher. Sauron sadistically chuckled as she collected the energy in the chest's eye and powered it up. Ifrit felt the dark energy within Sauron being focused and rising with each second. Ifrit tried to do something about the rising dark energy when Sauron withdrew her HorrorGasher to slash Ifrit in the face.

With a scream, the eye fired a concentrated beam of black and red energy that flew at breakneck speed for Ifrit at point-blank range.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ifrit screamed.

KA-BOOM!

Sauron stood her ground against the recoil as she was pushed backwards several inches, and instantly her armor and weapon vanished. Grimm reformed and stood by her mistress' side.

"So how you holding up, Ifrit?" Sauron mocked. After using her Eye of Darkness Cannon attack, she couldn't use the Sauron Armor for an hour. However, Sauron found it worth it to see the state Ifrit was currently in.

The smoking Ifrit barely stood before Sauron, struggling to stay on his feet. All of his armor was damaged with cracks, scorch marks and portions of his armor were missing along with his belt completely damaged. Most of Ifrit's bodysuit was shredded to pieces, leaving only remnants to hang off of his body. His helmet was gone with his long dark hair burnt down to chin-length. His eyes looked dead, his skin turned ashen, and he's heavily bleeding out blue flames all over his body. Soon, his armor cancelled out. Despite all the injuries he suffered, he's somehow barely alive.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Sauron smirked, watching the idle Ryuji. Ryuji coughed up massive blood all over her mask. She didn't mind that blood was coughed up all over her mask. She just wiped off some of the blood before lifting her mask a bit to lick some of the blood. "Yummy. Should I devour you or kill you? You know, what I'm gonna devour you while I still can." Sauron took off her mask "Itadakimasu!"

All of a sudden, eye beams shot at Ryuji from behind. Sauron stopped her attempt at devouring as she was surprised at what had just happened. In an instant, Ryuji became 100% healed with all of his equipment completely repaired.

"What?!" Sauron shouted in surprise before she and Grimm got frozen solid courtesy of Ryuji.

Ryuji was about to snap his fingers to shatter his foes when Sauron used her power to shatter the ice off of her and Grimm first.

Sauron quickly put on her mask before summoning her Horror-like armor. She was clad in dark armor which was worn over a black bodysuit. The chest armor was rib-like and dark armor covered her arms and legs. Her fingertips had claws and she had spikes running along her forearms and on her shoulders. The armor on her legs had toes with sharp talons. A helmet had formed over her head, covering her mask with a demonic appearance. The eyes glowed and she had red horns. A pair of black crow wings sprouted from her back. In the very center of her chest was a red eye. She also had a long tail with spikes on it. She resembled her minions, just more feminine and with more power.

Sauron swiped at Ryuji but he acted quickly by summoning up his Dao swords and using them blocking her claws. Sauron powered up her claws before striking at Ryuji's swords, shattering them into oblivion. Sauron kicked Ryuji in the chest, knocking him down to the ground. Sauron brought her foot down on Ryuji's head with intent to squash it while Grimm attacked Ryuji with the intent to slice off Ryuji's hands.

Sauron and Grimm's attempts were interrupted by a couple sets of eye beams heading their way. Sauron had her arms block the beams before the other set of beams struck Grimm.

KA-BOOM!

Grimm screamed as he exploded before turning into black orb of light that entered Sauron's body. Ryuji kicked Sauron off of her before he jumped back to his feet.

"_JIGOKU TSUME!_" Ryuji slashed the air and sent blades of Mythical Ki flying at Sauron, prompting her to have her forearms block the blades instead. Sauron hissed as her forearms became damaged.

"_JIGOKU HO!_" Ryuji concentrated and fired golden beam of energy at Sauron, pushing her back a few steps.

A pair of black extending raptorial forelegs attacked Sauron, knocking her back even further. The mysterious attacks didn't stop there. A black blur struck at Sauron from all sides, knocking Sauron around.

While Sauron was distracted, Ryuji jumped on the chance to counter attack. Ryuji pressed all four Form Switch buttons on his Dyno Belt in order before sliding his Dyno Pass between the jaws of the buckle.

**[DYNO FORM!]**

Ryuji changed into his Plat Form before red armor with golden spikes snapped onto his chest as armor resembling a white T-Rex's head snapped onto his right shoulder and a blue triceratops' head also snapped onto his left shoulder. A black cape hung down from his back as his gauntlets and boots gained golden rings around the ankles and wrists. Finally, a black mask with red eye slits slid down the helmet and snapped onto the faceplate.

Sauron snapped her attention to see the charging Ifrit slug her in the face, knocking Sauron back. Ifrit ferociously unleashed the endless flurry of fists and kicks, pushing Sauron back inch by inch and not giving her a chance to retaliate.

Sauron kicked away Ifrit's fists and then stabbed her claws at Ifrit's chest, raining down sparks from the impact. However, Ifrit stood his ground and body slammed against the Overlord of Horrors that resulted in knocking her back a couple of steps. The T-Rex head on his right shoulder then slid along his arm before stopping at the fist. The jaws opened and a red sword blade slid out from it. He had his Tricera Buster slid down his shoulder and attached to his hand.

Ifrit threw his Tricera Buster at Sauron only to be countered with Sauron's set of claws; and Ifrit swung his red sword blade at Sauron only for it to get blocked by Sauron's other set of claws. A black blur came at Sauron behind with the intent to strike, but Sauron saw it coming this time. Her spiked tail came alive and caught the black blur by the neck, stopping it in its tracks.

"Grrr!" Ashi grunted in pain when the spike tail wrapped around her neck, feeling the spikes piercing her neck. She was wearing her black bodysuit.

"So this is the girl who has been interfering with me killing Ifrit," Sauron briefly observed before striking Ifrit's red sword blade away. She then reached out and grabbed Ifrit by the throat. "Let's play!" She threw Ifrit against the Ashi, knocking her out of her tail's grasp.

"Oof!" Ifrit let out as he and Ashi tumbled across the ground.

"You OK?" Ashi asked Ifrit as she stood back up and her neck wounds healed up.

"I'm fine," Ifrit gruffly said. He glared Ashi as he stood back up. "I thought I told you to stay at my train."

Sauron flew at the two with her claws ready to strike. Ifrit sensed Sauron coming so he acted quickly by retracting his sword blade and then his shoulder pieces.

**[CHARGE AND UP!]**

Ifrit quickly got in front of Ashi and swung the Liner Cross-Rod at Sauron. Sauron used her claws against Liner Cross-Rod's rod, but the claws and her fingers became destroyed instead.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sauron screamed in pain.

Ashi quickly picked up on the momentum by firing her eye beams at Sauron, exploding on impact. Sauron was sent flying backwards from the explosive laser.

"Just die, Sauron," Ifrit coldly stated as he took the Dyno Pass from his belt and placed it in the Liner Cross-Rod's chamber.

**[FULL POWER CHARGE!]**

Ifrit shot out a projection that resembled the DynoLiner. The projection collided with Sauron, exploding on impact.

"You bastard!" the smoking Sauron shrieked as she flew out of the smoke. She sported additional slight damages to her armor with pieces of it chipped away. She then got blasted by Ashi's eye beams, exploding on impact. "RAAAGH!"

Ashi kept going with her eye beam, never relenting as taught by the Cult of Aku. Explosions kept erupting from the smoke where Sauron was.

Ifrit saw this was his best chance to end Sauron once and for all. He opened up his Liner Cross-Rod's chamber, took out his Dyno Pass and then reinserted it.

**[FULL POWER CHARGE!]**

"ENOUGH!" Sauron roared, unleashing an energy wave that knocked Ifrit and Ashi down to the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal that Sauron was no longer wearing her armor. Pieces of Sauron's clothing were scorched and pieces of her skin were burnt. She was healing up all her injuries, but she didn't look happy. "COME TO ME MY HORRORS!"

* * *

All the remaining Horrors scattered all over the woods picked up on Sauron's summoning, dropping whatever they were doing. They immediately flew into the air.

* * *

Ashi immediately reacted by transforming into a black mass that flew up in the air. Joining her were seven other black masses. With all the black masses joined together, it created one big black mass that soon expanded until it was a giant dark cloud.

The giant dark cloud opened up its numerous eyes. The eyes all shot out beams at the incoming Horrors, vaporizing all of them.

"What the fuck?!" Sauron shouted. "Just who is she?!"

**[FULL POWER CHARGE!]**

Ifrit shot out a projection that resembled the DynoLiner towards the distracted Sauron.

"AAAAAH!" Sauron screamed as she was caught in the explosion. Soon, the explosion dissipated to reveal that Sauron was nowhere to be seen.

"Did I get her?" Ifrit asked out loud.

The dark cloud quickly moved back to where the DynoLiner was.

* * *

When the dark cloud was above the DynoLiner, it touched down on the ground beside the train before that dark cloud transformed into the black bodysuit wearing Ashi.

"I hope Ryuji's not mad at me," Ashi spoke up in worry. She really did do as he said at first. However, she couldn't just stay in one spot while other people may need her help.

* * *

The damaged Sauron fell into the HorrorLiner's cockpit.

"Damn them. Damn them all," Sauron cursed as she mounted her Horror-Fire. She tried to get the HorrorLiner working only to find the train being unresponsive. "Come on, did my Horrors feed you anything while they were out?" Sauron performed a systems check, seeing that the train wasn't fed a single person at all. "God damn it!"

Just how in the world did the train get nothing?! She sent out a swarm of Horrors out into the woods!

Considering the situation she's in, she would've been glad if she got at least enough humans to just get her train going!

* * *

Ifrit removed his helmet. He sniffed the air, trying to get a scent on Sauron or her train. Sauron had been weakened so he couldn't afford to let her get away. He continued wandering through the woods until he finally got the disgusting scent of her train. He put his helmet back on.

"You're dead, Sauron!" Ifrit declared.

**[TYRANO FORM] **

Ifrit changed back to his Tyrano Form and then began speeding through the woods. He was gonna have a few words with Ashi, but right now he's gonna murder Sauron first.

Sauron was in his list and that name was a very important one. Sauron was a true monster who enjoyed torturing and killing. Sauron put his sisters through so much suffering back then while she possessed his sisters who were originally one whole person. Not only were his sisters harmed, so were his brother and countless others.

Ifrit had no intention of letting Sauron go at all and he's not gonna let anyone get in his way. He's gonna end everything right now.

* * *

"Damn it, work!" Sauron cursed as she tried to get the train running in futility. Her monitor then notified her that Ifrit was heading her way. Sauron narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Ifrit was getting close to Sauron's train, he could sense the smell getting stronger. He just couldn't wait to kill that bitch once and for all while enjoying every single second of it. Ifrit was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a swarm of Horrors coming at him from above. Ifrit dodged the Horrors coming for him, leaving them to touch down on the ground.

With swift speed, Ifrit beheaded all those Horrors with his red sword blades. The decapitated Horrors fell to the ground as they and their remains disappeared into the darkness.

The speeding Ifrit got forced to stop in his tracks when energy blasts exploded all around him. A second wave of Horrors all surrounded Ifrit, causing him to get into a stance.

"You guys don't know who you are fucking with!" Ifrit shouted as the Horrors jumped at him.

SLASH! SLASH!

* * *

There were homeless people living in the sewers, just trying to survive. Things were peaceful until shadows of skeletal creatures appeared before them.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" the homeless people screamed as the creatures descended upon them.

* * *

Ifrit just finished quickly slaying the last of the second wave of Horrors.

"Is that it, Sauron?!" Ifrit shouted to the air. "All you're doing is just delaying the inevitable of me gutting you!"

Ifrit was about to speed off again when a third wave of Horrors just landed around Ifrit, surrounding him.

* * *

All of the homeless people from the sewers were taken to the HorrorLiner's interior by the Horrors.

All of the homeless people whimpered in fear before the sight of Sauron.

"I'm glad you're all here," Sauron smiled behind her mask. "Now let the feeding start."

Soon, the interior of the train was filled with the homeless people's screams.

* * *

Ifrit just froze the third wave of Horrors and then shattered them all to pieces when he heard the faint screams coming from the far distance.

"No, it can't be," Ifrit whispered. Could it be that Sauron was behind it? He immediately sped off towards the source of the distant screams.

* * *

The HorrorLiner began fixing itself up and powering itself up.

* * *

"Thank you homeless people," Sauron cheered from her cockpit. "And people say bad things about them."

* * *

Ifrit was getting close to his destination when he saw the HorrorLiner riding into the air on its self-generating train tracks.

"NO!" Ifrit shouted. He was about to call on his robotic pterodactyl when the Horror Liner fired its lasers at him and at the woods.

KA-BOOM!

The woods were set ablaze.

* * *

Ashi noticed the smoke in the distance.

* * *

"Get us out of here, HorrorLiner!" Sauron commanded.

* * *

The HorrorLiner kept randomly firing its eye lasers as it entered a time portal before the portal closed upon exit.

* * *

"SAURON!" Ifrit shouted among the burning woods. He struggled to keep his anger under control to focus on the burning woods. Ifrit used enough of his cryokinesis to put out all the flames around the woods. When all was done, he screamed to the air in frustration so loud that it could be heard by everyone in the woods and beyond it.

* * *

Ashi heard Ifrit's scream and became concerned.

"Ryuji…" Ashi whispered.

* * *

The barely functional HorrorLiner travelled through the time vortex.

* * *

"Damn Ifrit," Sauron cursed. "He always had to be such a pain in the ass!" She then switched her thoughts to the woman who interfered with her triumphant killing attempt on Ifrit. If it wasn't for her, she would've gotten rid of Ifrit once and for all.

Just who was that woman? Well she looked beautiful so she had to give her that. She would like to learn more about her and maybe she could make her a harem girl.

* * *

Ifrit just appeared in front of Ashi, and he was radiating with bad mood.

"Are you alright?" Ashi asked in concern.

"Other than the fact that Sauron got away, I'm peachy," Ifrit grumbled. "Hey, can you fix up this train like how you fixed me up? Yeah I know it's you that fixed me up before Sauron was about to me, so thanks."

"I'm glad I helped you out," Ashi smiled. "As for the train, consider it done." Ashi turned around to face the train. She zapped the train with her eye beams. After the zapping was done, the train was shown to be good as new. Ifrit whistled at the sight of the train.

"Nice," Ifrit complimented, feeling a little better. "Now let's get going. We have a samurai to see."

Ifrit and Ashi entered the train before its door closed upon entry.

* * *

Ifrit got into his train's cockpit. He cancelled out his armor before Loki materialized himself out of Ryuji's body. Ryuji did a systems check on his train and he was amazed at what he found out.

"Wow. Whatever Ashi did to fix up this train, she got everything working to 100%. Not bad, Ashi. Not bad," Ryuji praised.

"Yes, Ashi is a good friend to us," Loki added.

"Well… I suppose… it is not bad for Ashi to be… my friend."

"Yay, you made a new friend!"

"Shut up. Just prepare Ashi for our upcoming travel."

"Yes, Ryuji!"

* * *

Soon, the DynoLiner came to life and rode into the air on its self-generating train tracks.

* * *

"You may have escaped me Sauron but mark my words, I will kill you," Ryuji swore as he operated his DynoBreaker.

* * *

The DynoLiner entered the time portal in the sky before it closed on the train's exit.

* * *

Ryuij and Loki met up with Ashi, who reverted back to her normal appearance instead of the black bodysuit, at the DynoLiner's dining car. Both Ryuji and Ashi were sitting at a booth.

"While I'm grateful that you helped me, I told you to stay," Ryuji pointed out.

"I'm sorry," Ashi apologized. "I really did follow what you said at first. However, I couldn't just stay in one spot while you and anyone else may need her help. I heard people's screams in the woods."

"You said you were still at my train. What did you mean by that?" Ryuji inquired.

Ashi began explaining...

* * *

_Ashi patiently waited outside of the train, with her arms crossed over her chest. Ashi's face was in a frown. How could Ryuji tell her stay? She could've been careful in fighting this Sauron and her Horrors._

_She turned her head to the screams that came from all around her in the woods. She jumped on top of the train, looking around. She then turned her head to the screams coming from various directions. _

_Was someone in trouble? How many could be in trouble? How could she help Ryuji and the others while still following Ryuji's instructions? If only there was some way she could be at multiple places at once. Wait, be at multiple places at once? _

_Ashi suddenly came to a realization. If Aku could split himself apart then that meant she could…_

_With that realization in mind, she began focusing her mind. _

* * *

_In the woods, a group of hikers were being attacked by a group of Horrors. The Horrors were about to take them away when a black blur knocked the Horrors off of them. The Horrors roared as they prepared to attack the black blur when they were all zapped by eye beams, vaporizing them. The black blur was revealed to be an Ashi wearing what seemed to be her black bodysuit. _

* * *

_In the woods, a teacher and a class of students were running away from a group of Horrors that were flying after them. They were about to swoop down on their prey when eye beams struck at all of them from behind, vaporizing them. That teacher and class of students stopped and turned their heads to see another Ashi that looked just like the one that saved the hikers. _

* * *

_A skinny dipping couple was thrashing around in futility as they were being pulled out of the water by a couple of Horrors. The Horrors would've been successful if it wasn't for a couple of hand-sized rocks thrown at their heads so hard that the Horrors were forced to release the skinny dippers. Soon, eye beams struck at those couple of Horrors, vaporizing them. The liberated skinny dippers saw the third identical Ashi standing at the shore. _

* * *

_A convenience store in the woods was currently in ruins as a group of Horrors dragged out the customers and the store staff. Another black blur sped around the Horrors, beating them all off of the abducted people. That black blur continued beating up the Horrors, sending them crashing out of the store. The black blur stopped in front of the Horrors, revealing to be a fourth identical Ashi. The Horrors hissed as they charged at the duplicate Ashi only for all of them to get vaporized by Ashi's eyebeams. _

* * *

_A group of hikers were running towards their cars in their futile attempt to flee from the Horrors. Before those Horrors could get to the hikers, they all got vaporized by the fifth identical Ashi's eye beams. _

* * *

"Oh, you just duplicated yourself. You had your sixth clone help me out while you yourself stayed behind at my train," Ryuji deduced, impressed. Ashi gave Ryuji the nod as a sign of confirming what he said. Ashi's ability to duplicate herself reminded him of Ichijyo's ability to make shadow duplicates. "Well I guess I can't completely fault you, even though you did briefly leave the train to form a giant dark cloud. Still, I have to admit you did follow my instruction mostly right." Ashi took in Ryuji's words.

"I think you did very great outside," Loki complimented, making Ashi happy. "If you didn't help, Ryuji could've died."

"I could've handled it," Ryuji bristled. "I planned on having you step in when she was gonna kill me."

"It doesn't hurt to have help from friends," Loki stated, making Ryuji's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Shut up, Loki," Ryuji muttered.

"So what happened to Sauron?" Ashi asked.

"She got away," Ryuji heavily frowned.

"I'm sorry," Ashi apologized.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault," Ryuji assured. "It just would've been great if I got to kill Sauron. I could've ended things once and for all if she didn't escape."

"You have a history with her, don't you?" Ashi noticed.

"Yeah, I do have a history with her. She's an enemy to many people, including me and my clan. She's a true shapeshifting monster who can mess with your mind and your heart, so don't let her fool you," Ryuji explained.

"What else can you tell me about Sauron?" Ashi inquired.

Ryuji began telling Ashi everything that he knew about Sauron. He hoped Ashi would be prepared for any future encounter(s) with this demonic bitch.

* * *

At Venthara, the HorrorLiner parked itself by her castle. After parking, Sauron angrily stepped out of the train while she was filled with foul mood. She hoped seeing her family would help lighten her mood.

* * *

Sauron stepped into her throne room before taking a long sigh.

"My King?"

Sauron turned her head to see her beloved Rosalinda at the throne room's doors.

"Oh Rosalinda, I'm so glad to see you," Sauron smiled.

"Are you alright?" Rosalinda asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just doing my usual routine as a Demon Lord and I was in the middle of deciding what to do next when I encountered Ifrit in my travel."

"Oh my, did you kill him?"

"No, I wasn't able to kill him. He got saved by some mysterious woman with powers. If it wasn't for her, I would've devoured Ifrit and become more powerful."

"Mysterious woman?"

"Yeah, she's pretty looking woman who has dark powers. I didn't really examine her hard but I could smell that she's half human like our children."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah I think it is safe to say that she is."

"So how pretty are we talking about?"

"She's very pretty but don't worry, you're still my love."

"I wasn't jealous but thank you for your consideration."

"You're welcome. I was thinking that pretty lady could be a nice playmate for us."

"Hmm. Now I'm interested in this lady after you talked about her."

"Oh that's good to hear because you liking it would make our threesome idea more fun."

"You are so lustful."

"But you love me anyway."

"Well what's important is that you are here, safe and sound."

"Ifrit and his ally didn't make it easy for me to come back but I'm still alive."

"And I'm thankful that you're still alive."

"Well after a long and stressful day, I'm hungry. Is there anything good to eat?"

"Oh yes, we have a fresh prisoner that you can eat right away."

* * *

Ryuji rode on his DynoBreaker, navigating through the time vortex. His cockpit's sensors picked up something, prompting Ryuji to look at the monitor that targeted the specific timeline he was looking for.

"Jackpot," Ryuji grinned.

* * *

The DynoLiner picked up speed through the time vortex.

* * *

Jack was standing by the blossoming cherry tree, watching the sky with a slightly less heavy heart in the daylight. He knew the day would come when he would have another chance at love. In the new and bright future to come, Jack would live on and make a new life for himself, one day at a time.

All of a sudden, a multicolored portal opened up and something flew out of it. The DynoLiner rode on its tracks, surprising Jack. The DynoLiner stopped before the samurai and trumpeted to announce its arrival.

Jack adopted a defensive stance and took out his sheathed sword, being wary for whatever might happen. Jack watched the DynoLiner's door opened up, revealing Ryuji who stepped out of the train.

"Hey," Ryuji waved. "So you must be the Samurai Jack I've been told so much about." Samurai Jack remained on his guard, his hands gripping on his sheathed sword's handle. "Relax, Jack. I'm not here to fight…yet. I'm just here to set up a reunion."

"Reunion?" Jack repeated in confusion.

"Oh you're gonna love this," Ryuji grinned. Ryuji snapped his fingers. "OK lady, you can show up now!"

On signal, a few steps were coming towards the train's doorway. When the lady showed up at the doorway, Jack widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Ashi?" Jack let out.

"Hello, Jack," Ashi sincerely smiled. She stepped out of the train and slowly made her way towards Jack, being filled with emotions.

"Is…is this real?" Jack questioned. Seeing Ashi before him seemed just too good to be true.

"Yes Jack, it is real. I'm back," Ashi honestly confirmed. Her heart was beating fast as she got closer to him. When Ashi got to Jack, she stroked her hand across Jack's face. Ashi and Jack tenderly looked into each other's eyes, looking into each other's eyes that lasted for moments.

After the couple was lost in their little world, Jack put away his sheathed sword and then swept up Ashi in a hug.

"It really is you!" Jack happily exclaimed as he hugged Ashi, not letting go of her. Ashi returned the hug in full. Shedding tears with his eyes closed as he began to tremble with joy. "I never thought I would see you again."

"I never thought I would see you either," Ashi tearfully returned.

'This is beautiful," Loki sniffed as he was standing beside Ryuji. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Loki…" Ryuji groaned at Loki's antics. However, he was happy inside that the two lovers reunited. Seeing the couple reminded him of himself and Kotonoha.

Back to Ashi and Jack, they reluctantly let go of each other after spending beautiful moments of their embrace.

"But how could this be? You said that without Aku...you would have never existed," Jack spoke in confusion. He didn't mean to sound ungrateful, he was truly grateful to have her back. It's just that he was confused about Ashi's return.

"I did say that yet I was able to exist," Ashi replied. "It's a long story."

"I'll do you two a favor: I'll make this story short and simple as possible," Ryuji interjected. "You see, Ashi created a time paradox by sending you back to the past for you to kill past Aku before she was born. However, since the universe needed Jack to destroy Aku, Ashi was allowed to exist to allow that to happen. And once that was done, she faded away and ended up on my train because it happened to pass by."

"Pass by what?" Jack asked.

"My train was travelling through time and space and it happened to pass by your timeline, which is how Ashi ended up on that same train," Ryuji clarified.

"Oh forgive my manners," Jack apologized. "I never asked for both your name and the name of your companion with you."

"No problem. My name is Ryuji Hasuma but I would like it if you call me Hasuma-sama," Ryuji introduced himself while pointing his thumb to himself.

"Good day, Samurai Jack," Loki bowed. "My name is Loki. It's very nice to meet you." He then produced a basket of cookies and handed one cookie to Jack. "Take one. Please, be Ryuji's friend." Ryuji grabbed Loki by his horn and pulled him over.

"Loki, I don't want you to recruit him to becoming my friend!" Ryuji scolded.

"But Ryuji, it would be nice to always have more friends," Loki argued.

"No, I'm not interested in making lots of friends," Ryuji growled in annoyance.

Jack just blankly stared at Ryuji and Loki's antics.

"It's just them being them," Ashi assured Jack. "You should try the cookie. It's really good."

"Ashi speaks the truth!" Loki agreed as he stepped in front of the couple. "My cookies are good." He once again handed the same cookie to Jack, something the samurai took.

Samurai Jack bit down on the cookie, his eyes widening from the taste. Samurai Jack immediately ate the rest of the cookie.

"It's good," Samurai Jack complimented, making the Imagin happy.

"Oh that's really good to hear," Loki smiled. "Would you like a whole basket of cookies?"

"Oh yes please if you don't mind," Jack accepted.

"Wonderful!" Loki beamed. He gave the Jack the basket of cookies. "Here's the basket and enjoy!"

"Thank you for this gift," Jack gratefully said as he took the basket. "Thank you Loki and Hasuma-sama for bringing Ashi back to me. I am forever in your debt." He respectively bowed to the two, leading the visitors to return the bow with their own.

"Speaking of debt, you can repay it by giving me a fight or more," Ryuji suggested, earning a surprised look from Jack. "You see, I was on a training trip when Ashi ended up on my train so I had to put my training trip on hold to bring her back here. You have no idea how much trouble I went through in bringing her here. So I want you to fight me."

"Well I suppose I could give you a fight. It's the very least I could do," Jack agreed.

"Great," Ryuji grinned as he clapped his hands. "Let's start now!" Jack's eyes widened at Ryuji's declaration.

"Now?" Jack asked. "Very well but I choose the place where we fight."

"Name it," Ryuji eagerly said.

* * *

Jack travelled on his horse with Ashi sitting right behind him and her arms around the samurai's waist. Ryuji and Loki followed Jack and Ashi on foot. All of them kept travelling until they reached a clearing. When they reached the clearing, they all stopped. Jack and Ashi dismounted from their horse.

"We are here," Jack announced.

"Finally," Ryuji said. "I've been itching to fight the warrior who killed Aku."

"You are very eager to fight me, aren't you?" Jack inquired as he stepped away until he stood at a distance away from Ryuji. He took out his sheathed sword and placed his hand on the sword's handle.

"Oh yeah," Ryuji agreed. "From what Ashi told me about you, you must be a powerful warrior. So I gotta fight you before my training trip ends." He took his position at a distance away from the samurai. Chilly blue flames burst from his hands which solidified into a pair of Chinese dao.

Jack eyed Ryuji's swords, taking note that Ryuji's special. Samurai Jack adopted his stance, being wary of this warrior standing before him.

Jack and Ryuji watched each other, being silent. They were waiting for each other to make their move. Ashi and Loki watched the scene with interest. Loki was eating out of a bag of popcorn.

Ashi looked on in worry. She had no doubt about Jack's strength. It's just that Ryuji proved to be something else. She just hoped Ryuji doesn't hurt Jack too badly.

More minutes passed by, and the two warriors continued staring each other down.

Ryuji critically analyzed Jack. He could clearly see that Jack was an experienced warrior. However, Jack may not have powers like him. Still, having no powers would not stop this guy nor would it matter to him. There's also the magic sword to be careful around. All in all, Ryuji's not taking his chances with the samurai.

Jack analyzed Ryuji. This Ryuji had a special ability or more, judging from this man's ability to create the swords. There's no telling what other tricks Ryuji might have on him. He had to keep his guard up against whatever Ryuji might throw at him. Despite his lack of knowledge on this visitor, he would do his best to defeat Ryuji in combat.

The wind whistled through the air as the waiting game continued.

'_Ah screw this_,' Ryuji mentally cursed, tired of waiting. He decided to make the first move.

Ryuji charged at Samurai Jack. Ryuji swiftly swung his swords down on the samurai only for Jack to block the strikes. Jack held his ground as he parried his sword against Ryuji's relentless offense. Showers of sparks erupted from the powerful clashes between Ryuji's pair of Chinese dao and the samurai's sword. Ryuji swung his Chinese dao at Jack from the samurai's left side, making the samurai to block the blade with his own sword. Ryuji swung down his other sword over Jack's head, prompting the samurai to dodge to his right. Jack slashed at Ryuji only for the Rider to block the blade with his one Chinese dao before using his other dao to stab at the samurai. Jack knocked the stabbing dao away with his sword before moving in and slashing at Ryuji. Ryuji jumped back, avoiding the sword but still suffering a cut to the front of his coat. Ryuji briefly observed the cut before returning his sights on Jack.

"Heh, not bad," Ryuji commented. Ryuji followed up with throwing a Chinese dao towards Jack.

Jack deflected the flying dao with his sword. Jack then found himself blocking Ryuji's other dao that was stabbed at him. Soon, Jack and Ryuji briefly had their swords pushed against each other as they stared at one another. Ryuji caught the falling dao before swing that same dao down on Jack's shoulder. Jack reacted quickly by jumping back, avoiding the incoming dao while letting it stab the ground instead. Jack landed at a distance away from Ryuji. He quickly inspected his gi to find its shoulder cut by that dao. Ryuji and Jack stopped their fight to eye each other briefly. Ryuji decided not to take any more chances with drawing this fight out.

"_GenJyu Ifrit-Ken!_ _Genkaiho!_" Ryuji unleashed a wave of golden Genki from his body that saturated the air. The instant Jack exposed to this, he felt a heavy pressure that forced him to his knees. Not only that, the temperature dropped rapidly, causing him to shiver.

Jack was alarmed by what Ryuji had done as he began to break out in a cold sweat. Jack managed to get back on his feet, though it took a lot of effort to keep his knees from buckling as he used his weapon as a support post. The cold chill surrounding him was not doing him any favors either. He tried to fight the pressure and cold too, and began to sweat as he started to freeze.

Jack fought against this oppressive aura that was forcing him to submit, or at least attempting to, and the cold was incapacitating him as well.

"Chance," Ryuji grinned. He swung down his blades, sending out waves of blue flames towards Jack. That guy's so frozen.

Jack gritted his teeth as he mustered up enough strength and will to jump high into the air, leaving ice to freeze the spot where he was.

"What?!" Ryuji shouted in surprise. Not only did Jack actually manage to break from his Mystic Release and cryokinesis but he could also jump high?!

Jack screamed as he descended upon Ryuji. Ryuji acted quickly by swinging down his swords, sending out waves of blue flames towards the descending samurai. Jack acted quickly by slicing the blue flames away, resulting in getting ice on his blade.

Ryuji quickly brought up his pair of dao, blocking the descended Jack's katana, resulting in the ice to merely break off of Jack's sword from contact.

'_It really is a magic sword!_' Ryuji mentally exclaimed. That magic sword didn't look damaged, not even by one bit.

'_His swords didn't break_,' Samurai Jack mentally noted. Those were unique swords to not break so easily.

Samurai Jack quickly kicked up Ryuji in the chin only for Ryuji to move his head back to dodge it at the last minute. Ryuji swung his one dao towards Jack's feet and he swung his other dao at Jack's side. Jack evaded to his side before running away from Ryuji like a cheetah; and Jack lunged at Ryuji like a cheetah.

Ryuji blocked Jack's strike with his pair of dao as his foe passed by him. Jack spun around and then slashed at Ryuji with a flurry of vigorous strikes, forcing Ryuji to be on the defensive. When Jack threw one last swing, Ryuji had his swords put the katana in a lock. Ryuji immediately kicked at Jack only for the samurai to counter them with his own kicks. The clashing kicks kept going on for a few moments. Ryuji quickly moved the swords down before attempting to head butt Jack only for Jack to kick up some dirt into his face, momentarily blinding him. Ryuji just fell into Jack's trap.

Jack quickly took advantage of his fortune. Jack tripped Ryuji forward before Jack delivered his Sun Fist strike at Ryuji's face so hard that he was sent flying into a tree. Ryuji crashed against tree, dropping his pair of dao in the process. Jack moved so fast, he was instantly in front of the Rider with the samurai's sword quickly sheathed. He relentlessly rained down a barrage of fists on him. The relentless barrage of fists moved at a fast speed while inflicting serious damage on Ryuji. Jack's barrage of fists kept going until Ryuji became non-responsive. Jack ceased his attacks to observe his effects on Ryuji.

Obviously, Ryuji had seen better days. Ryuji was completely bruised from head to toe. Ryuji was bleeding out from the corner of his mouth. Ryuji's eyes were closed and swollen. Oh and the dao swords had disappeared. In conclusion, Ryuji had been thoroughly defeated.

Ryuji's healing factor made blue flames appear on the wounds to heal them. Jack became momentarily surprised to see the sight. Still concerned for Ryuij's wellbeing, Jack looked over his opponent and checked on him. Jack checked the man's pulse and found he's still alive, much to his relief.

"Come on, let's all get back to the train and rest there," Loki instructed as he moved towards Ryuji. When he got to his master, he picked up Ryuji over his back.

* * *

After a time of travelling, Ashi and Jack got off their horse while Loki stood in front of the DynoLiner's door. Loki, Ashi and Samurai Jack were all standing before the DynoLiner that was hidden in the same forest that Ryuji had his duel with the samurai before.

Jack took in the sights of the train while Ashi was standing beside him. Jack glanced at Ryuji who was being held up by Loki. That Ryuji was certainly unique, including with the way he healed himself. He wondered what Ryuji was.

"Not human, in case you're wondering."

Jack blinked in surprise at Ryuji suddenly speaking up. Ryuji opened his eyes as he raised his head up.

"Did you just wake up?" Jack asked.

"Just now," Ryuji shrugged. He then looked at Jack. "Do you want to know what I am?"

"While I am curious, I do not wish to pry."

"Good. I'm not comfortable talking about what I am anyway. It just serves as a painful reminder to me to what I'm not."

"I see."

"Loki, put me down," Ryuji ordered. Loki briefly stopped and then did as he was told. "Thanks." He then walked to the train.

Loki explained to the couple, "Ryuji was given a chance to find happiness so he was just paying it forward to others."

Ashi and Jack acknowledged Loki's words. It was very kind of Ryuji in helping them find happiness. It was thanks to him that they were able to reunite with each other.

* * *

Jack enjoyed the train's interior as he and others got into the dining car. Ryuji sat down at his own booth.

"OK, why don't you all wait here while I go make us some food? Anyone want to eat something particular?" Loki offered.

"I would like ramen if that is no problem," Jack requested.

"Me too," Ashi added.

"I want your curry rice," Ryuji simply said.

"I'll make a big bowl of ramen for both of you," Loki compromised to Jack and Ashi. "Ryuji, the curry rice is coming up. Just you wait everyone, I'll be right back."

* * *

Loki was in the kitchen, happily making food. He was glad that Ashi and Jack reunited with each other. Star-crossed lovers coming back together really bring happiness to his heart.

* * *

Ashi and Jack sat side by side in a booth, sharing a moment of awkward silence. They were unsure of what to say to each other. None of them originally expected to meet each other again ever since Ashi's disappearance from the wedding. Jack was heartbroken from losing his future wife and Ashi was remorseful for causing him that same pain. All they did was steal glances from each other as they tried to think of what to say to each other.

"Hey, Jack."

Snapping Jack out of his thoughts was Ryuji suddenly speaking up.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"I want to say that you got skills and strength. But how about you and I have an arm wrestling match?" Ryuji challenged.

"Are you sure?"

"Heh, don't underestimate me. I'm fully healed from the beating you gave me and I can take you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You're surely a nice guy, aren't you? Come to my table so that we can arm wrestle."

Jack stood up from his seat then sat across Ryuji. Ryuji and Jack placed their arms on the table before tightly grasping each other's hands.

"You ready, Jack?" Ryuji challenged. He received a nod from Jack. "Good. One, two, three, go!"

Ryuji grunted as he and Jack struggled to overpower each other in this arm wrestling match. Both of them were sweating bullets in their match. Ryuji gritted his teeth as he glared at Jack while Jack kept a determined expression on his face. Ryuji and Jack were taking turns trying to push each other's arms down but none of them defeated the other yet. There's no telling who could win this arm wrestling match.

Refusing to lose, Ryuij infused his wrestling arm with all of his Genki. All that Genki gave Ryuji the advantage he needed, allowing Ryuji to slowly push down the surprised samurai's arm. Jack summoned up all of his strength in resisting Ryuji's own, allowing him to push back Ryuji's arm bit by bit. Focusing everything he had in this one move, Ryuji finally crashed down Jack's wrestling arm on the table that lead to the table being broken and Jack being thrown over to the floor.

"Jack!" Ashi exclaimed in concern as she went over to him. She checked over Jack only to see that he's okay, much to her relief. Jack allowed Ashi to help him up while giving her a reassuring look that he's fine.

"Yes! I won!" Ryuji cheered with his arms raised up. "The table's broken but it's definitely worth it because I proved I'm the strongest! Yeah!"

"I have food ready!" Loki called as he exited the kitchen. His one hand was holding up a big tray that had a big steaming bowl of ramen with a pair of chopsticks on the side. His other hand was holding up a tray of curry rice with silver utensils on the side.

Seeing Loki with the food, Ashi and Jack went back to their booth.

"Great timing!" Ryuji grinned, being in a happy mood. He walked up to Loki, took Loki's tray of curry rice and then sat down on a different booth. "Loki, will you fix that broken table for me after you're done serving the food?"

"Yes, Ryuji!" Loki saluted with his free hand. He put down the ramen tray before the couple and said to them, "Enjoy your meal. If you need anything else, let me know." He left the dining car to go get some tools to fix up for the broken table.

Ryuji happily ate up his curry rice with his silver utensils while Ashi and Jack were using their chopsticks in slurping up noodles. Ryuji was in a happy mood because he won against Samurai Jack in a test of strength, helping his appetite. Ashi and Jack were overjoyed at their reunion, helping their appetite too.

All of a sudden, a romantic serenade was being played in the dining car. Ryuji, Ashi and Jack snapped their attention to the music.

"Loki…" Ryuji muttered. Of course it had to be him behind this music. That Loki's a sap for romance, but he's that same sap who helps out in Ryuji's relationship with Koto-chan. While Loki was embarrassing, he's still a reliable man.

Jack and Ashi were slurping up their noodles when they heard the romantic serenade. The two star-crossed lovers, distracted by that romantic serenade, ended up chewing opposite ends of the same noodle and accidentally nibbled their way into a kiss. Jack and Ashi didn't mind before they closed their eyes and continued their public display of affection. With their feelings rising up in each other, the couple dropped their chopsticks on their tray before they embraced and have their tongues be in each other's mouths. The couples' tongues swirled in each other's mouths, tasting each other's leftover food while they were satisfying each other. They were so lost in their rekindled romance that they forgot about Ryuji.

With the couple's arousal growing with each second, they were starting to get frisky. Ashi's hands slipped through Jack's gi and had them explore his chest, making Jack respond by stroking her thigh. However, Jack mustered up his will to grab Ashi's hands. Ashi opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her with his own eyes.

"Wait, we can't do this here," Jack whispered. Ashi looked at Ryuji who was savoring his curry rice.

"If you two wanted to mate like rabbits, I suggest you do it somewhere else," Ryuji spoke up before he continued eating.

Embarrassed, the couple sat up with their clothes and hair disheveled. The couple look flustered as they fixed up their hair and clothes. The couple resumed eating ramen until it was finished before taking turns drinking the ramen broth until that big bowl was completely empty.

"OK, I'm back!" Loki announced, coming back into the dining car with his toolbox set. "Is everyone having a good time?"

"I'm sure the couple were having a great time before you came in," Ryuji smirked, making Jack and Ashi blush at his words. "As for me, I'm enjoying this curry rice." Ryuji just finished eating up the last of the curry rice.

"So, do you want the dress back?" Ashi asked Ryuji.

"You can keep it. Consider it a gift," Ryuji said, surprising Ashi.

"Thank you," Ashi gratefully said.

"Don't mention it," Ryuji shrugged. "Hey Loki, how's the table going?"

"I'm still fixing it," Loki reported as he worked on the broken table.

* * *

After Loki finished fixing up the table, he and the three others stood outside of the train.

"Oh I almost forgot," Loki remembered. He reached into his robe and took out a set that both Jack and Ashi recognized. "I found this Kanzashi, complete with the hair pins, on Ashi when she came onboard this train. I took them off of her for cleaning and now here they are, all cleaned up."

"Thank you," Ashi gratefully said as she took the set. "I was wondering where they went."

"You're welcome. Now have a happy wedding you two!" Loki encouraged.

"We definitely will," Jack smiled. He turned to Ryuji. "Hasuma-sama, would like you to attend our wedding? You've done so much for us already."

"No thanks," Ryuji declined. "I'm on my own journey to keep getting stronger."

"Why do you want to keep getting stronger?" Jack asked.

"It's so that I can see _her_ again," Ryuji cryptically said. "You two take good care of each other."

"You and Loki also take care of each other too," Jack and Ashi returned. Ryuji stepped into the train with Loki following him. Ryuji and his Imagin stood by the doorway.

"However, I will give you two early wedding presents before I go," Ryuji said. He held up two train tickets before he threw them at Ashi and Jack.

Both Jack and Ashi caught the train tickets in their hands. They looked to see that each of those train tickets had Kamen Rider Ifrit's emblem on them.

"Thank you," Ashi gratefully said.

"I am grateful for your generous gifts," Jack bowed. Ashi followed Jack in bowing. Ryuji returned the bowing in kind.

"Goodbye, Ashi and Jack!" Loki waved.

"Goodbye you two," Ryuji said.

"Goodbye," Ashi and Jack sincerely returned.

The train's door closed. The DynoLiner trumpeted as a portal appeared in the sky. Train tracks formed and the train rode on the tracks and flew into the portal which vanished a moment later.

Ashi and Jack would never forget what Ryuji did for them.

* * *

Ryuji sat in the dining car, thinking about his encounters with Jack and Ashi. While he did prove victorious, both of them proved to be strong opponents who could beat him too. He respected those two's strength and he supposed it would not be bad to call them his friends. He supposed that being kind to others does have its rewards but he preferred people not to push his luck on his kindness.

"What a great way for you to meet new friends," Loki complimented.

"All it takes is for a naked woman to show up on my train," Ryuji chuckled in amusement, not even being bothered with Loki mentioning 'friends'. "This journey with her is worth it. Now where do we go next?"

* * *

The DynoLiner continued riding through the time vortex, going to who knows where.

* * *

Jack rode on his horse with Ashi sitting behind him and holding him by the waist. Awkward silence filled the air once more between the couple.

"I like your dress," Jack complimented.

"Thank you," Ashi accepted.

…

"I'm sorry," Ashi apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Jack questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the wedding. You must have been heartbroken," Ashi regretfully said.

"No, it is alright," Jack assured the distressed Ashi. "You couldn't stay because Aku was destroyed. But yes, I was heartbroken when you faded away."

"I wouldn't blame you if you moved on to another woman in your life after I was gone," Ashi sadly said.

"Yes, it is true. I would have moved on to another woman if you didn't show up," Jack regretfully admitted, making Ashi wince at his words. "I knew the day would come when I would have another chance at love. But then you came back to my life, making me happily find my chance love with you instead. In the new and bright future to come, we would live on and make new lives for ourselves, one day at a time." Jack's words brought a smile on to Ashi's face, bringing great comfort to her heart.

"Yes, a new and bright future for us," Ashi agreed.

Jack and Ashi finally entered Jack's kingdom. As they continued riding through the kingdom, Ashi got surprising looks from those that recognized her from before.

"We are finally here," Jack stated as they stopped in front of the palace.

* * *

Jack and Ashi entered the castle, greeted by Jack's parents who were surprised to see Ashi.

Just for a refresher, I'll briefly talk about Jack's parents. Jack's father was the Emperor of ancient Japan who's in his forties or fifties. He was a man of dignity, confidence and boundless courage. The Empress was the mother of Samurai Jack, and the queen consort of the Emperor. These were the loving parents who Jack saved from Aku, thanks to Ashi's help of course.

* * *

Once again, friends and family from Jack's life all came to Japan to see him after responding to his wedding invitations. They were all surprised that Jack was having another wedding so soon after the last tragic one and they were also surprised that Ashi was mentioned as the bride since they witnessed Ashi fading away into nothing before. A number of friends and family from Jack's life wondered if Ashi was truly back. However, the only way to truly find out the truth was going to the wedding.

* * *

Time flash forwarded slightly and the preparations were once again being made for Jack's wedding to his beloved.

* * *

Jack stood at the altar in his wedding clothes with other people standing by him, gazing adoringly at Ashi, resplendent in her wedding dress. She stepped down the aisle, all smiles, never faltering in her smiles or steps as she was escorted by a group of people with Jack's mother included. Jack steeled himself for anything that could go wrong, but he really hoped it doesn't happen again like before.

Ashi finally reached the altar perfectly unharmed, much to Jack's relief. She lovingly stroked his face. Jack returned the favor, admiring Ashi's pure white kimono while being glad she's still here in front of him. He wished she always stay in his life.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the wedding?" Loki asked. "It would've been beautiful to watch them. It makes a great preview to your future wedding with Kotonoha."

"I can't, I'm on an important journey," Ryuji refused. "Besides, best to leave the wedding to them. I'm not really that close of a friend to them."

* * *

Ashi and Jack performed some minimal rituals, such as the sharing of a wedding meal, and the exchanging of cups of saké.

* * *

"I don't think they would mind," Loki said.

"Well I mind because I don't want to make any delays even though I can come back to Kotonoha any time I want," Ryuji retorted.

* * *

Ashi and Jack had already said their vows to each other before they finally got married in the day. Among the elites of the kingdom, wedding gifts (_yuinô_) were exchanged. The trousseau had been taken over to the groom's home in a few chests.

* * *

On the first day of their honeymoon, the celebrations were already done and all the invited guests left for their homes. For the honeymoon, Jack was taking Ashi somewhere private on a horse ride.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Ashi asked.

"To a place where we can be alone," Jack answered. Jack stopped his horse by the ryokan. "And here we are."

"What is this place?" Ashi asked.

"This place is a ryokan," Jack answered.

* * *

Inside the ryokan's relatively large entrance hall, the staff (usually called _nakai_) happily welcomed the couple. Inside the ryokan, Jack paid for services before he and Ashi changed out of their clothing for yukatas.

Jack wore pure white yukata with gray obi sash around his waist. Ashi wore a white yukata decorated by cherry blossoms with a green obi sash around her waist.

"You look beautiful," Jack complimented, making Ashi blush. She was not used to getting complimented on her beauty so much in her life. Jack still kept his hair in that tiny topknot.

"So do you," Ashi returned before planting a kiss on his lips, making Jack smile. She also had her hair down too. "Why don't we check out this place?"

"Lead the way," Jack gestured, allowing Ashi in taking the lead.

The couple explored the building only to discover that they were the only guests there. While it was a little odd the couple were the only guests there, at least they were alone. Still, they would be careful just in case. On a good note, they discovered an onsen located behind the ryokan with that same onsen surrounded by stone walls that's connected to the building's first floor's rear.

Hot springs. Jack's mother told her about onsens before last time she was in this time period. Ever since being told about, she always wanted to know what it was like bathing in it. Too bad she didn't do it before she faded away. Oh well, at least there was a second chance. Wait, she could bathe in the onsen together with Jack. Oh the very thought of bathing together with Jack made her crack a smile.

* * *

The couple opened up a pair of sliding doors, revealing a very fancy guest room. The couple entered the room as they admired it. They found a table and some supplies for making tea. They sat on cushions, resting themselves.

"Would you like to eat anything at this inn?" Jack offered.

"I would like to try this place's food," Ashi said.

* * *

The couple was punctual for the couple of meals that were served in their room. The couple enjoyed their traditional Japanese cuisine known as _kaiseki_, which were light meals served during a tea ceremony. The couple were also eating served local specialties, which was food cooked in an _irori_ hearth.

"So what do you want to do for today?" Ashi asked as she ate up a piece of food.

"What would like to do?" Jack answered with a question as he popped a piece of food into his mouth.

"If it's alright with you, we could just explore the outside of this place," Ashi suggested.

"I would like that," Jack accepted. Whatever choice Ashi makes, he would still gladly spend time with her.

* * *

Still wearing their yukatas and geta, the couple travelled to the nearest town where they enjoyed the sights and each other's company all while holding each other's hands.

"The sun is so beautiful," Ashi observed in awe.

"It truly is," Jack agreed. He then noticed Ashi resting her head on his shoulder.

"I am surprised I was able to last through yesterday."

"We're truly blessed, something I'm grateful for."

* * *

After the whole delightful walk through the town and admiring the sunset, nightfall already came. The newlyweds returned to their ryokan.

"Jack, do you want to take the onsen with me?" Ashi whispered into Jack's ear, making him widen his eyes and blush.

"You want to do it right now?" Jack whispered in shock.

"Yes," Ashi giggled. She seductively rubbed her hand on Jack's chest. "I really want to do it right now." Jack was becoming warm underneath his clothes, so warm that he pitched a tent in his gi. Ashi noticed the pitched tent, making Ashi crack a smile while the alarmed Jack covered up the pitched tent. "So, can we go together?" Her smile grew wider when Jack nodded dumbly.

* * *

After thoroughly washing himself, Jack soaked his body in the outdoor onsen that was 4 ft at its deepest. Jack's hairpin was gone, leaving the samurai's hair down.

"Jack, I'm ready."

Jack turned his head to see the naked Ashi standing outside the edge of the onsen. Jack instantly and shyly averted his eyes from Ashi all while blushing.

"It's OK, it's just me," Ashi assured as she stepped towards the onsen until she dipped her foot into the hot spring. She then completely stepped into the onsen until her head, her shoulders and a bit of her chest was above the hot water.

She stepped towards Jack, her heart beating faster with every step. Her heart was not beating fast because she was naked in front of Jack but it was because she was gonna do something she never did before. That same something was what Jack's mother talked to her about in an educational conversation before the first attempted wedding.

"Please look at me," Ashi requested as she put her hand on Jack's face. Jack slowly looked at her. When Jack's eyes landed on her, he admired her beauty. "Make love to me." Before Jack could react, she caught him off guard with a kiss with her eyes closed. Ashi slipped her tongue into Jack's mouth as she tasted him.

Jack got with the program and kissed back with his eyes closed too, slipping in his tongue in Ashi's mouth in the process. Jack enjoyed tasting her wife as he wrapped his arms around her.

The two were alone, their feelings completely unrestricted, and their hormones took control of their bodies. Jack used his one hand stroking her thigh, and Ashi responded by using her one hand in grasping Jack's ass. Jack was caught off guard by Ashi's boldness, but he was gonna return it in kind.

They were really going to get physical with each other.

* * *

Ashi heavily breathed in and out as her head rested on Jack's chest. Jack's chest heaved up and down from Jack's heavy breathing. Ashi and Jack were satisfied from their sexual session. They cuddled each other while both of them lied on the rocky floor right outside of the onsen, basking in their own afterglow. They eventually got their breathing under control.

"So this is what making love is," Ashi sighed in complete bliss. She learned about love making and baby making from Jack's mother, but experiencing all this was a whole different matter.

"Yes it is," Jack positively agreed. What they did during their love making was so good it was perfect.

"I love you," Ashi earnestly said.

"I love you too," Jack returned.

Ashi and Jack passionately kissed. This passionate kiss lasted a few minutes before they reluctantly broke it off. Ashi raised her eyebrows when her hand touched something hard down there.

"Oh, I see you're still hard," Ashi mischievously smiled. "Do you want to go again in our room?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Ashi immediately found herself held up in a bridal style, making her childishly giggle, "Oh."

"Yes," Jack accepted without hesitation, standing with his 'sword' still erect. They needed to leave the onsen anyway before anyone walks in on them.

* * *

After cleaning themselves up, Jack and Ashi quickly ran upstairs back to their room located on the second floor. When they got to their room, they closed its doors. The room's bedding was a futon spread out on the tatami floor and they were going to use it to the max.

* * *

The naked Ashi slumped down to the floor with her butt sticking out into the air, taking deep breaths. Soon, the naked deep breathing Jack also slumped over Ashi's back. They basked in the afterglow as they were both covered in a layer of their own sweat. Ashi turned her head around and then gave Jack a passionate kiss. Jack groped Ashi's breasts, making Ashi moan. Jack had him and Ashi get up into kneeling position before they both lied down on the futon. Jack covered him and his wife under the duvet before cuddled each other with Ashi resting her head on her husband's head. They closed their eyes as they quickly began drifting to sleep.

The consummation of their marriage and the following after that brought mountains of pleasure for them, granting them complete happiness.

* * *

**Honeymoon Day 2**

It was afternoon and the sunlight seeped into the couple's room. The sunlight reached the faces of the newlyweds, slowly stirring them from their slumber. When the newlyweds finally woke up, their eyes met each other's.

"Hello," Jack greeted.

"Hello to you too," Ashi happily returned.

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you, I most definitely did."

The stomach growls soon came from the couple's bellies, making the newlyweds blush out of embarrassment.

"We should eat."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

The glowing couple was back in their yukatas and eating their served lunch, enjoying their food while lovingly eyeing each other.

"It's great isn't it, the two of us having the time of our lives?" Jack started.

"Yes, it is," Ashi smiled. "I was able to come back and enjoy the rest of my life with you." Her smile then faltered, distressing Jack.

"Ashi, what's wrong?" Jack asked in concern. The last time Ashi's smile faltered, she disappeared from existence. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, including her being upset.

"I'm sorry," Ashi apologized. "It's just that while I was able to have the good life, my sisters weren't able to find the happiness I have."

"I know. Your sisters weren't able to have that happiness because they were all killed by me," Jack regretfully said. "I'm sorry, Ashi. I'm so sorry for murdering your sisters. If I had known about you and your sisters' upbringing before our first encounter, I would have done my best to save you all." Jack then quickly found Ashi's index and middle fingers on his lips.

"It's not your fault, Jack. You were only defending yourself from us who were trying to kill you," Ashi comforted. She was kneeling in front of her husband. "And before you say anything, it was my mother who killed us by sending us on a suicide mission against you." Jack gently moved her fingers away from his lips.

"Yet, the fact doesn't change that their blood will always be on my hands," Jack remorsefully said, hanging down his head in shame with his eyes closed.

"Jack," Ashi firmly said, getting Jack's attention with his eyes opened. "It's not your fault. Don't drown yourself in guilt. You're not perfect and neither am I."

"Ashi…"

"It's true. We displayed protectiveness toward each other as young girls, proving that despite being born from Aku's essence, our evil is not innate. We might have grown up to be kinder if we had not been raised to be killers from birth. But our abusive upbringing had left us with a mentality where the strong survive and the weak die. That thinking is horribly proven in that when you killed my first sister, the rest of the sisters and I didn't care. I dodged the spear you threw at me, not considering the fact that one of my sisters was right behind me and couldn't see the weapon coming. Instead of trying to deflect or catch the weapon for her, she ended up catching it in the heart."

Ashi began shedding tears, finally completely letting out all of her feelings over her sisters' deaths after so long. It was a first for her to act like this with all of her pain from her sisters' deaths being brought to the surface.

Jack quickly went to Ashi's side and swept her up in a comforting hug. Ashi sobbed into Jack's shoulder, staining Jack's yukata with her tears as Jack rubbed his hands around Ashi's back.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. Just please don't cry."

"No, it's OK. I'm fine. I just need some air."

Jack let Ashi go before helping her up. Jack guided her towards the _shōji_ door. Jack opened up that sliding _shōji_ door, revealing a balcony basking in the afternoon sun. Jack guided the grieving Ashi to the balcony where both of them watched the sun. Jack wiped away Ashi's tears as she gradually calmed down and regained control of her emotions.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm better. Thank you, Jack."

"Your happiness is important to me."

"Yours also matters to me too. I want to talk to you about my sisters."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"My sisters might be alive."

This honeymoon was sure gonna be something for the rest of the planned three weeks.

* * *

"Let's get to work on checking over my train for inventory check, starting with this dining car," Sauron said as she entered the dining car with Grimm in tow. She and Grimm paused when they got unexpected surprises. "Who the Hell are they?!"

The unexpected surprises were in the form of three unconscious women scattered all over the dining car. These women were covered neck-to-toe in hot ash and charcoal and they also wore masks with horned head coverings. The pure white masks were feminine ones not unlike a _noh_ mask. All those women had pretty damn skinny waists and arms yet their thighs and chest areas were still quite developed.

The first woman armed with the _kusari-fundo_ was lying down on top of a table. The second woman armed with a pair of sai was sitting on the seat with her back against it where that seat was located by the table that had the first woman. The last woman armed with the kanabo was sitting up with her back against the dining car's wall.

_Wa-chout!_

**END?**

* * *

**Kamen Rider Goji****:** Well there you have it. Welcome everyone to the first story of the Aku Legacies series.

The good news is that the paradox issue to Samurai Jack's ending is resolved thanks to the dimensional problems from Kamen Rider Days, the paradox Ashi created, and Ryuji happening to pass over Jack's timeline. The bad news is that Sauron just came across three of Ashi's sisters.

This story is like Kamen Rider Chrome's response to the original School Days' anime ending in that this story solves the time paradox issue in Samurai Jack's ending. May those who have issues with that time paradox be at least satisfied with this story.

Does that number of 101 Shido Horrors remind you of something from a certain show?

Thanks Chrome for helping in creating this story.

Whatever opinions you have on this story, please review.


End file.
